Gundam Wing: Crisis
by Chibi Reli
Summary: Another enemy has come about with plans of ruining peace. The gundam pilots must figure out how to defeat him now that he has Heero and may have to rely on a Relena that doesn't remember her past and is trying to figure out who she really is.
1. Prologue

prologue

Gundam Wing Crisis-Prologue

It's the year after colony 199. True peace has begun thanks to the help of the gundam pilots, the preventers, and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian. IN the mist of peace being born, a new group has arisen with its main purpose to rule over the colonies and the earth. Their plan, is to kidnap Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian and use her, but their plans change and a new target is chosen. Now it's up to Relena, with some help form the gundam pilots, to rid get of this new group and to save the one she loves. But before she can save anyone, she must figure out who she really is. Will true love prevail and will Relena be able to save herself so she can save everyone else?

__

Hey there. ChibiReli here. This is my first fan fic so I hope that it's good. After reading, please send me any comments, even flames, so I can make it even better. This fic is basically going to deal with Relena and Heero, but the gundams are going to have a big part too. I'm a real romantic, so many of these parts will be really sentimental and maybe sad for those who are sensitive, but there will also be many battle scenes. I think it has a very interesting plot line also. I hope that you'll enjoy. J


	2. Party Surprise

Party Surprise

_It's the year after colony 199. True peace has begun thanks to the help of the gundam pilots, the preventers, and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian. In the mist of peace being born, a new group has arisen with its main purpose to rule over the colonies and the earth, but what no one knows is how close to a war they really are._

__

Party Surprise

A soldier in OZ uniform enters an office with a stern looking man with brown hair and eyes at his desk. "Sir, the plans have been reviewed and are ready to be put into action. All we need is your approval."

"Good. We will put the plan into commission at 1800 hours exactly. Get everyone into place and make sure no one does anything until I give the signal." The man gets up and starts to walk toward the door.

"Excuse me sir, but where are you going?"

"I have to get ready. I was invited to a surprise party."

Relena sits in her pink limiosine and watching all the scenary go by. "Eveyrthing is so beautiful in the fall. I wish I had more time to enjoy it."

"You seem so sad today Miss Relena. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really Pagan, just the usual. I really wish that I could get a break from all this politics. I'm sick of being around all these older aristocrats. I want to do something fun."

"You should try to relax Miss Relena. I feel that today will be different."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I know all about the party. I promise I'll try to act surprised when we get there."  
"I know that there will be something that will surprise you," Pagan says putting a wide grin on his face.

"_What is he talking about?_" Just as she finished her thought, her limo pulled up into the driveway of her castle in the Sank Kingdom. She gets out of the limo and starred at the castle.

Dozens of people stand in the courtyard of the castle, talking about everything. "Mr. Milliardo, there's a phone call for you," the butler said to Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Thank you." HE walks over to the nearest phone and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Milliardo, this is Sally Po from Preventers headquarters. I have some information that you may find interesting."

Relena approaches the doors to the backyard. She opens tehm and sees dozens of people and tables. "Surprise!" Relena puts on her best smile and tries to look surprised.

"Wow, I can't believe you did this." Noin walks up to Relena in a blue party dress. 

"WE all did this to thank you for all the hard work you've done to keeppeace and we also thought you needed a little fun."

"Thank all so much." Relena walks into the party crowd and says hello to all the guests. Noin watches as Relena converses with them. Suddenly, Milliardo comes back outside with a worried look on his face. Noin sees the expression an dbegins to get worried.

"What's wrong? You look horrible."

"I just got some news. Did Relena come yet?"  
"She just arrived. You better go say hi." He goes toward Relena and taps her on the shoulder. Relena turns around and smiles.

"Happy birthday Relena." HE gives her a hug and she returns it.

"Thank you for all of this brother."

"No problem."

"Excuse me Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian." She turns around to see an older man. "I would just like to say happy birthday."

"Thank you so much Mr. Lee." He levaes to talk to the others and Relena looks back at her brother.

"Why don't you go have some fun Relena?"

"I think I will. Thank you." She leaves and quickly sneaks by all the others and hides behind a nearby tree. "I wish there was some people my own age here. I'm sick of being around all these older people. Well, I guess I should get back now." Relena closes her eyes and starts to walk back when she bumps into someone. She opens her eyes and gets a surprised look on her face.

"Hello again Miss Relena."

"Qu…Qu…Quatre?" She puts her arms around his neck and gives him a huge hug. "I can't believe it's you Quatre. I haven't seen you in such a long time. I;m so glad you're here so I don't have to be around all these old people."

"It's good to see you too Miss Relena. I have a surprise for you also." Relena looks behind Quatre and sees three other men, run of them running.

"Duo, Wufei, Trowa." Relena runs up to meet them.

"What, no hug for me?"

"OF course you can get one Duo." She gives him a hug and he returns it.

"What are all you doing here?"

"Someone name Pagan invited us here, so we decided to accept," Trowa said.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves and help yourselves to the food."  
"Alirhgt, I'm on my way." Duo runs toawad the food and Trowa and Wufei calmly walk away. Quatre and Relena soon follow.

"Quatre, is Heero here?"

"Sorry Miss Relena, but no one has seen him ever since our last battle."

"Oh, okay," Relena says looking at the ground. 

Duo starts to serve himself at the buffet when he sees a shadow in the background. "I wonder?"

Heero looks at the party and watches Relena talk to the others. HE opens his right hand and looks at the small, palm sized black box.

**Flashback**

Heero enters a jewelry store and goes up to the counter. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up an order under the name Yuy." The old man turns around and looks at Heero.

"Let me look for it." He goes into the back room, but then quickly gets out. "Here we go sir. I must say, this is a pretty expensive piece of jewelry. It must be for someone special."

"It's for a friend," Heero said back in his cold voice.

"Well then, it must be for a girl no doubt."

"Hm."

"So, is it anyone I know?" Heero pays the man and takes the box from him. 

"Everyone knows her. You hear her name everyday." He leaves the store and leaves the old man with a inquisitive look on his face.

**End**

"Relena."

"Hey there Heero." Heero turns around, takes out his gun and points it at Duo. "Hey, sorry man, but you don't have to point a gun at me."

"Duo?"

"Glad you remembered. I saw you lurking in the shadows and decided to come see you. What's that in your hand anyway?"

"None of your business."

"IT's for Relena, isn't it? That's why you're here. I knew you couldn't stay away from her. It looks big enough to fit an engagement ring. Come on tell me. Is it an engagement ring?"

"I like I said, it's know of your business."

"I have an idea. Why don't you go say hello to her, or, I could go get her. Which do you think is better?" Heero stays silent and continues to look at Relena. 

Relena sits at a table with Dorothy and Hilde who just got there, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. "What's wrong Miss Relena? Why aren't you enjoying your party?"

"Nothing's wrong Dorothy. I'm just not in the mood for a party. It's too stuffy here."

"I know why she's so sad. It's because all the gundam pilots are here except Heero, but anyways, come on Relena cheer up," Hilde said giving Relena the biggest possible smile she could, "being depressed all the time isn't good for you. You get older quicker and you wouldn't want Heero to see you all wrinkly."

"Maybe if I get depressed enough, then maybe I'll be old enough to be able to stand all these people." She chuckles a bit, buit then goes back to her orginal state of being depressed.

Up on the roof top of the mansion, a figure sits with a headset on looking down at the party. "Everyhting is ready. Time to start the real party."

People continue to enjoy themselves at the party. They talk, eat and dance, not knowing about the danger that is near. Duo has joined the rest of the group at their table. "Where have you been Duo?' Hilde asks.

"Just around, talking."

"He was probably at the buffet the whole time," Wufei comments.

"That's not true. I was talking to someone very interesting."

"Yeah, the food." AS they continue to fgiht, Heero comes out of his hiding place. He starts to approach Relena when he sees the sun reflect of something on the rooftop.

"Relena, watch out!" Everyone including Relena looks at the direction the yell came from.

"Heero?" She turns around toward the roof and sees someone HE fires and shoots Relena in the left shoulder. She falls to the ground, using her right hand to cover her wound.

"Quick, get some guards out! Surround the area! Get everyone out of here now!" Milliardo screams as the others check on Relena.

"Miss Relena, are you okay?" Dorothy asks.

"I'm fine." Suddenly, containers are thrown everywhere and a think fog covers the area. Everyone covers their mouth, trying not to breathe it in.

"I welcome you all. You are the first people to witness the new era that is about to begin."

"Who are you?" Wufei asks.

"I'm the ruler of this new world." With those last words, everyone is knocked out and the fog is cleared away by the incoming jet. "Quickly, get Miss Dorlain and get her looked at first before we leave for space. We can't have our best pilot dead before she starts."

"Yes sir." Two men hop out of the jet and pick her up.

About an hour later, everyone starts to wake up. "Oh no! Where's Relena?"

"They must of taken her away while we were out," Heero said.

"What are you doing here Heero?" Quatre asks.

"That isn't important."

"heero's right," Milliardo said, "the important thing to do is do get Relena back."

"But who took her?" Duo asked.

"The KioRei Unit."

"The KioRei Unit? What's that?" Hilde asks.

"It's a new group that has just surfaced lately. Sally told me about it not to long ago. I should of put more guards on duty."

"IT's not your fault Zechs. We should have been more aware," Trowa stated. 

"We have to do whatever it takes to get her back," Noin responded. Everyone nods their head in agreement, except Heero. "Are you in too Heero?" She looks toward him and sees him starring toward the sky.

"Yeah," was his answer. "_You're too important to loose now Relena. I'll get you back._"

Next time: _Heero and the others return to outer space to find their gundams being rebuilt. Meanwhile, on a near by space station, a girl is being trained for probably one of the biggest wars to come and the gundam team returns to the battlefield. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the Gundam Wing: Peace and Vengence story, **Reborn Gundams.**_


	3. Reborn Gundams

Reborn Gundams

_"We have to do whatever it takes to get her back," Noin responded. Everyone nods his or her head in agreement, except Heero. "Are you in too Heero?" She looks toward him and sees him starring toward the sky._

_"Yeah," was his answer. "You're too important to loose now Relena. I'll get you back."_

__

Reborn Gundams

"So what's our next step?" Duo asks sitting on the couch.

"I don't know. Sally is looking if she can find any trace of any crafts that were gone at the time Relena was taken," Milliardo replies while leaning against the fireplace.

"We need to do more than that."

"But we can't. That's the problem Quatre," Noin answers.

"You're wrong. We can." Everyone looks at Heero with an inquisitive look on his or her faces.

"What are you talking about Heero?"

"I have a space shuttle ready. I'll explain to you what I mean when we get into outer space." He turns around and everyone stares at each other in confusion.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Dorothy gets up and heads for the door, with everyone else following behind.

"Sir, the KioDawn device has been planted into her spine. The scientists are waiting 

"Should I tell the scientists anything else sir?" for your word to start the tests," says a woman with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Good job Katsumi. I'll be there in a minute. I don't know what I would do without you. I thank you for everything."

"NO thanks is necessary sir. I'm here only to please you."

"I'm glad that I found you then after all."

"Nothing else Katsumi. You can leave me now."

"Yes sir."

A Preventers shuttle lands in a nearby colony. Heero is the first to get out and the others follow close by. "Where are we exactly Yuy?" Wufei asks. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Heero leads them down a dark hallway and finally stops at a door. HE places his hand in the middle of the door and it opens. They enter in to see six gundam being rebuilt. 

"I can't believe that…"

"Our gundams are being rebuilt," Trowa said finishing Quatre's sentence.

"Ah, welcome all. I was expecting you, but not so soon."

"We just got a little carried away Doctor J."

"That's okay Heero. I though you would be here tomorrow so at least I could do the final tuning up."

"How did you rebuild the gundams so quickly?"

"That's easy Zechs. WE knew that there was going to be a war a while ago so we decided to build the gundams so that they would be ready before it started. Now, if you wish, you can look over your gundams because the first battle will begin soon."

"It's amazing. She seems to be doing great, even for a beginner." Three men stare at the girl through the glass as she goes through a simulation. 

"Perfect. I think it's time for the first battle to begin then."

"Are you sure sir? THE KioDawn device may still have a few bugs."

"Well then, we'll find that out during the battle. Is the new suit finished yet?"

"It's already for battle sir."

"Good, then let's get this war started with a big bang. A battle that will shake up everyone, especially the Preventers. For our first battle, we'll attack one of the Winner's national resource satellites."

"But doesn't one of the gundam pilots own that satellite?"

"Exactly. I want the gundam pilots to know how powerful we really are and I want to test out my new soldier on them. If we attack the satellite, they are sure to come."

"You are so keen Sir."

"Thank you Katsumi, now will you go and tell everyone to get ready?"

"Of course I will."

"So where are we going right now?" Noin asked Howard on Neo Peacemillion. 

"We're going to one of the Winner's resource satellites. I've gotten reports of strange doings."

"Does it have to do anything with the enemy?"

"Don't know Trowa, but I hope it's not."

"Sir, we're getting a report form the satellite that enemy mobile suits are attacking."

"What? But why? Who is it?" Quatre asked, worried about his satellite.

"We don't know exactly."

"Then I think we should go and find out," Wufei said going toward where the gundams are.

"Good luck you guys," Zechs said under his breath. 

"Just wondering, do we have any idea what we're doing?" Duo asks.

"All we know is that someone's attacking the satellite," Quatre answers. 

"It's probably the KioDawn alliance. But we're going to have to be careful. We don't know how strong they are," Heero replies in his monotone voice. They arrive at the battlefield and start to attack the enemy suits. IN a matter of minutes, they destroy the troops.

"That was way too easy."

"Maybe they're just weak Wufei."

"I don't think so." Suddenly, a streak of light comes by and slashes WingZero on the side.

"Whoa, what was that?" Duo asks. Everyone looks at WingZero to see a strange new suit behind it. It looked like WingZero, except all in white, with feathery wings like an angel. It had a beam cannon on its right arm, a shield on its left arm which was a dragon's head, a huge barrel gun on each side, and a scythe and a hook sword(Quatre's weapon) on its back.

"Is that…a new suit?" Trowa asks.

"Looks like one." Heero replies.

"Attention Gundam pilots and people of the colonies and of earth. This is an official broadcast from the KiodashiDawnchan Alliance. We order you to give yourselves up to us now or we will have to force you all too. The battle you are about to witness is nothing compared to our full strength. After the battle, you will be given further instructions on how to communicate with us. Now, get ready to witness the death of your beloved gundam pilots." The new suit goes straight toward DeathScythe with a staff just like his, but he blocks the attack. Heavyarms comes from behind, but from the sides, two-barrel guns appear and shoot the gundam away. The suit kicks Deathscythe and sends him flying backwards. Next, Sandrock and Nataku charge toward the suit, but it fires its beam cannon, separating the two. "IS this your full potential? HOW did you ever win the last war?" From behind, WingZero appears and rams into the suit. IT turns around and the two stare at each other.

"Should we do anything?"

"Just leave it to Heero Duo." The two suits continue to stare at each other, neither one moving an inch, until Heero takes out a beam saber and attacks. The suit takes out its and counters Heero's attack. They continue their fight, matching each other's moves perfectly, until the new suit gets its beam cannon ready. AS it powers up, Heero gets his and powers up too. They both fire at each other and the beams of light collide in a huge explosion. The others shield themselves from the blast, even though the blast blows them away. The two gundams stand in the same spot from before, at a stand still. 

"Return back to base. You're finished."

"But sir…"

"Now." The suit goes into flight mode, so it looks like a white bird and points itself at Heero.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, I promise you that." IT blasts off and Heero moves out of its way.

"_That voice sounds so familiar._"

"Hey Heero, you okay? You put up quite a fight," Duo asked.

"I'm fine." He goes into flight mode and goes off toward NeoPeacemillion.

Noin and Zechs sit down in the lounge area as the 5 gundam pilots enter. "How did it go?"

"IT went fine Ms. Noin. Except for the new mobile suit."

"New mobile suit?" Zechs asks.

"It looks and has the strength of a gundam. It came out of nowhere and defeated Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and I with a flick of its wrist. Then it went and battled Heero and matched him perfectly."

"Is that true Heero?" All Heero could do was grunt. "I'll take that as a yes." Zechs turns on the television and the news story was about the battle.

"And recently, at one of the bigger Winner satellites, a battle took place between a group calling itself the KiodashiDawnchan Alliance and the Gundams. And from nowhere, a new type of suit appeared and talked about a war that will soon begin." They show the picture of the suit on the screen.

"I guess that's what you're talking about. But it looks more like an angel than a mobile suit." Noin comments.

"We also have the rest of the demands of the KiodashiReichan Alliance. 'You have seen our power and what we can do. We want every leader of every colony and country to surrender to us. A link has already been put into your computers. We will give you 72 hours. If you don't answer, you will become our enemy and we will do whatever is necessary to reach our goals.' And in other news, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain is still missing. Officials have only told us that the KiodashiDawnchan Alliance may be behind the kidnapping." 

"_That voice. It was Relena,_" Heero thought to himself.

"You did very good today," says the strange man to the figure in the shadows.

"Thank you, but I don't know why you didn't let me destroy that gundam."

"This was only a test. Next time, I won't stop you."

"Good," says the figure stepping out of the shadows to reveal a girl with honey blond hair and blue eyes.

Heero goes out to the enemy's base in hope of finding Relena. He arrives and finds a few unexpected things waiting for him and the new leader plans his next move to make. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis, **Rescue Games.**


	4. Rescue Games

Rescue Games

"You did very good today," says the strange man to the figure in the shadows.

_"Thank you, but I don't know why you didn't let me destroy that gundam."_

_"This was only a test. Next time. I won't stop you."_

_"Good," says the figure stepping out of the shadows to reveal a girl with honey blond hair and blue eyes._

__

Rescue Games

The gundam pilots, Milliardo, Noin, and Sally sit around the television wondering about what they just saw. "I guess we should try to figure out our next move is going to be," Quatre comments looking down at the floor.

"We should see if we can get any information on this new group. Then that may lead us to Relena. HAVe you found anything yet?" Trowa asked.

"Nothing yet. This group really stays under wraps," Sally says.

Heero gets up and goes toward the speaker by the door. "Howard?"

"Hey there Heero. What's happening."

"Nothing, but I need you to do something. Can you get me back that news broadcast that was on a few minutes ago and play it on the television in the lounge?"

"Sure can." Heero goes by the television and turns it on. Everyone watches him stare at the blank screen, while the broadcast comes on. It replays once and then goes off.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Duo asked.

"Taking action. Don't worry, I won't leave without telling anyone." HE gets up and walks out of the room.

"NOW what was that about?"

"It's hard to tell with him."

A man sits in his captain's chair with a dozen soldiers at their spots. "Sir, no one has answered your demands yet. What should we do?"

"We'll wait for a few more hours, then make our declaration of war."

"Sir, the scientists want to know what they should with the girl."

"Tell them to lay off the testing for a while and let her rest."

"But why sir?"

"Because I have a new plan now and he should be arriving any time soon."

Heero sits in Wing Zero's cockpit looking through the images of the last battle. HE looks at the last image he had of the new suit when suddenly his screen starts to blink. "_I wonder what this is._"

"Hello there Mr. Heero Yuy. You're probably looking over the last battle if you've found this and knowing you, you probably know exactly who the pilot of my amazing new gundam is. If you want to save her, go ahead. Here are the coordinates of my base. Hope to be seeing you very soon," said a mysterious male voice. 

"I guess that's a challenge."

"So, where's Heero? HE shouldn't take this long," Duo said.

"You don't even know what he's doing."

"Forget about him right now. Howard have you gotten anything new on Relena?"

"Nothing yet Zechs, but we're looking all over for her." Suddenly, a loud noise goes off.

"What's that?"

"Someone's taking one of the mobile suits."

"But who?"

"Heero, what are you doing?" Zechs asks talking into the intercom.

"I'm going to save Relena."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be back soon, and I promise that I'll bring her back."

"Heero? Heero?" NO answer. 

"What in the world was that about?"

"It looks like Heero's on a solo mission."

"HE should of at least told us where he was going."

"Sir, I'm not sure what you're doing is for the best. I mean, what happens if he doesn't come?"

"Trust me Katsumi, he will come."

"Then I guess I should trust you then. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"NO need for apologies dear. AS long as everything goes according to plan, we won't have to worry about anything."

Heero walks down one of the hallways with a backpack on and looks around one of the corners. "_Her room must be around here somewhere._" He continues to walk down and stops at a door with a flower on it. "This must be it." The door opens and another door appears.

"Welcome whoever you are. You've reached my room. If you want to see me, you must find me first. Once this door opens, you'll only have 10 seconds. If you find me, you win a prize. IF you don't, then you gotta be my playmate for the next week. Get ready, because it's about to begin." The next door opens and shows a huge pink room full of stuff animals. "10…9…" Heero walks over to a closet and opens it up. He moves the clothes out of the way and sees nothing. "4…3…" He looks up onto the shelf.

"You can get down now from that shelf." HE backs away and Relena jumps out.

"Congratulations! You found me! Now, you get to pick the next game!" Heero just looks at her as she stares at him. A speck of light gets his attentionand he looks at her neck. She had a choker around her neck completely made of what looked like diamonds. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?" She asked with a huge smile.

"_They must of brainwashed her somehow._ My name is Heero."

"Hey Heero. My name is Reli."

"Relena, I mean Reli, do you know how you got here?"

"Well, I don't remember much, but I do remember finding myself here and this man told me that he rescued me from a crash. But that's it. Why?"

"It's just that I lost someone who looks like you."

"Oh. Hey, wait a minute. You won, didn't you? That means that you get to pick the next game."

"What games are there?"

"Well, um, there's hide and go seek, or we could play a board game," she said counting on her fingers, "or we could go play with the mobile suits or we can use the simulator, or…"

"Wait a minute, what did you say about mobile suits?"

"THE guy in charge lets me play with the mobile suits whenever I want to. IT's a lot if fun and it's a great way to get your frustration out."

"_Maybe I can make use of this._" Heero thought for a few moments while Relena went to her bed and played with on of the stuffed animals. "Reli, I have a game we can play."

"Really? What? IS it a new game?" she asked jumping on the bed.

"Yeah. WE are going to pretend to be spies on this ship. Our job is going to have to get out of here without anyone noticing. We have to get back to NeoPeacemillion since we have some classifed information that we stole from here."

"Wow! That sounds great. Let me get my stuff." She runs over to her closet and takes out a backpack and puts it on. "Okay then, let's start."

"Have you pinpointed his location yet," Quatre asked.

"Not yet Quatre. I can't get his signal."

"Maybe someone's jamming the signal," Trowa suggested.

"I just want to know why he left off like that."

"HE went after Relena of course," Duo said smirking, "you know how protective he is of her?"

"But shouldn' t he of told us?"  
"We would of just been getting in his way."

Relena and Heero sit in a storage room, hiding under the cover of the many boxes. Relena stares at Heero, who is sitting with his back to one of the crates and his arms crossed. HE opens his eyes to see Relena starring back at him. "What?"

"Huh?"

"What are you starring at?"

"You silly. Why don't you ever smile? Did you known it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile? And you have really cloudy eyes, like you're always hiding something. Am I right?" Silence. "I'm right. I knew it!"

"Quiet. We don't want anyone else to know we're here."

"Oh yeah. What do we do next Chuchu?"

"Chuchu?"

"Yeah. That's my nickname for you. Heero just sounds so icky. So what do we do?"

"We stay here for a while, until things calm down."

"Why do we have to wait? Why can't we go and do something? How much longer are we going to stay here?"

"You don't have to ask so many questions." HE takes his backpack and takes out a can and a fork. "Here. Eat this."

"Is it even safe?" She takes the can, opens it up, and takes some. She chews it and swallows. "Hey, not that bad." She continues to eat, but then looks at Heero who's not eating. SHE takes some and sticks in front of him. "Here."

"Hn?"

"You need to eat too. You can't expect to do everhting on an empty stomach."

"I'm not hungry."

"Just eat one bite. Just one." She started to look at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." HE opened his mouth and Relena fed him a fork full.

"Now that wasn't that bad, was it?" SHE smiles and goes back to eating. Heero watches her and then lies down on the ground with his hands behind his head. HE closes his eyes for a moment and thinks. When he opens them, he sees a stuffed teddy bear in front of him. 

"What are you doing?" he sadi in his stern voice.

"I;m trying to make you smile. I haven't seen you smile once and I'll make it my mission to make you smile." She takes the teddybear and shakes it back and forth in front of Heero's face.

"Stop it." He sits back up, pushing Relena's bear out of the way.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Relena sat cross legged with the bear in her lap. Heero went back to his backpack and took out a small black box.

"Here, open it." Relena took it and examined it.

"What is it?"

"It's a present. I never gave it to you at your party." Relena stared at the box, not mentioning anything about a party and slowly opened it. Inside, was an inch and half tall diamond pendant, in the shape of Wing Zero, connected to white gold chain. Relena starred at it for a while, looked at Heero, and looked back at the necklace. 

"It's, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before. IT must be worth a fortune and it looks just like your Gundam, Wing Zero." 

"_I thought she forgot her memory? She must still be in there somewhere._ Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Not now. I want you to put it on when we get to NeoPeacemilllion, like an ending to our mission." She closed the box and looked at Heero. "WE're both going to get there, right Heero?"

"Yeah. We'll both get there, no matter what."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I promise too and while we're at it, why don't we add a hot fudge sundae into that promise?"

"Sure, why not," Heero said with his voice having a bit of happiness in it. He laid back down on the floor, looked at the ceiling and then at Relena. Relena smiles back, but then covers her mouth as she yawns.

"You better get to sleep. You'll need to be rested for tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I'll go to sleep later." 

"Okay." She got her teddy bear and cuddles with it as she lays down on the ground, close to Heero, with her face toward him, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight chuchu, I love you." Heero stares at Relena and reaches over to push a few strands of hair out of her face and smiles.

"_Why am I doing this? I could of gotten one of the others to do this, so why did I want to go so badly?_"

"Sir, we know where the pilot and the girl are. What should we do?" Katsumi asked saluting him.

"We wait. Once they start moving again, we'll get them. I want this to be fun."

The gundam boys and company try to figure out what is really happening, while Heero and Relena continue to find their way out. They get trapped and Heero has to make a decision. Next on Gundam Wing: Crisis, ****


	5. Arrival

Arrival

_"Goodnight chuchu, I love you." Heero stares at Relena and reaches over to push a few strands of hair out of her face and smiles._

_"Why am I doing this? I could of gotten one of the others to do this, so why did I want to go so badly?"_

__

_"Sir, we know where the pilot and the girl are. What should we do?" Katsumi asked saluting him._

_"We wait. Once they start moving again, we'll get them. I want this to be fun."_

__

**Arrival**

"Any word yet?" Zechs asks as Howard sits at his computer.

"Nothing yet Zechs and we haven't been able to contact him either."

"I have to go now Howard. Call me if anything happens."

"Sure." As Zechs leaves the deck, Howard watches him. "Even if I do, I won't be able to tell you. I promised Heero that," Howard whispered to himself.

"Howard, I think we got something," comments the man as he turns toward Howard.

"What is it?"

"We got a message, but it's all scrambled."

"Can you find where it came from?"

"It's gonna take a while, but I think we can."

"Good. Then get on it and contact the others, except for Zechs and Noin."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, our men are ready for your orders." She salutes at the man sitting at his desk.

"Good job Katsumi."

"What do you want us to do about the girl?"

"WE don't need that girl anymore. I have bigger and better plans for my revenge and it should all go according to plan. But that's only if everyong does their share," he explains, tapping the arm of his chair.

"Don't worry sir. I will make sure that everything is ready for our battle."

"Are we almost there?" the brown haired boy asks as he follows the girldown the long corridor.

"WE don't have to go much further."  
"Then wait a minute." Relena stops in her path and turns around to look at Heero. HE reaches into his backpack and takes something out only to hand it to her. "You're going to need this." Relena looks at his hand and sees a handgun laying in his palm. She takes it from him and stares at it.

"A gun? Why would I need a gun?"

"Because things may get a bit more complicatedand we may have to do some fighting."  
"Are they real bullets?" she asks inspecting the weapon.

"No, they aren't. They're only blanks, but they may hurt on contact," he answers looking at his own piece.

"Okay. We better get going though."

Noin watches Zechs nervously as he paces the room. "Zechs, go need to relax," she comments as she follows him with her eyes.

"How am I supposed to relax when Relena is out there somewhere? I don't even know what these people are doing to her or want from her."

"Don't worry. Heero's out there looking for her right now and has probably found her already."

"Maybe, but I don't trust him." HE finally stops his pacing and heads for a chair next to Noin.

"You can be mad at him forever Zechs. He's important to Relena and he wouldn't hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. And if they did, they wouldn't be alive for very long."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not sure. He has always been a man about missions and a soldier. We don't even know that much about him. We don't know what he could really do."

"What!? You found Heero and Relena?" Duo exclaims as he stands up from his seat at the table full of gundam pilots.

"Not exactly Duo. We got a strange message that we think came from Heero, but we're not sure since it was scrambled. We're trying to track dwon where the signal came from, but it might take a while."

"So what do we do now?" Trowa asks.

"WE wait until we can find out where the signal is coming from."

"HAVe you told Zechs yet?"

"NOT yet Wufei. But I don't want to tell him anything until Relena gets back because if we do, he'll probably just want to charge to go find her."

"But he is going to be pissed at us if he finds out we didn't tell him," Duo explains.

"IT would be better if he was upset later than if he went crazy now."

"THEn I guess we're not going to tell him," Quatre says nervously.

Heero and Relena continue to run down a long hallway looking around for an enterance. "How much longer Reli? We should get out of here as soon as possible.."

"Only a little more." They run past an open space and a bullet is shot.

"Get back quick." They back up and stand against the wall.

"What's going on?"

"IT seems that some of your friends found us. You still have that gun I gave you?"  
"Yeah."

"Good, because you are going to need it." Heero runs across to the other side. The bullets start to fly again and Heero shoots back.

"Chu Chu, the door is right down the next hallway."

"Go ahead and get one of the shuttles ready to leave."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you." Reli starts to run and opens the door. Heero quickly follows her, continuing to shoot at the enemy. Reli gets into a shuttle and starts it up. She sticks her head out to look for Heero.

"Chu chu, we gotta leave now!"  
"You leave first and I'll be right behind you."

"But we're supposed to be a team."

"Listen to me. I've never failed a mission before and I won't let this be my first time. While you're piloting, look for a ship called NeoPeacemillion and talk to no one except a blond boy named Quatre."

"But…"

"I told you to leave." She gets back in and leaves, with Heero still firing away at the soldiers.

"Sir, the girl got away, but the boy is still here. What should we do?"  
"Go after the girl right now and capture the boy."

"Yes sir."

Reli pilots the shuttle through space and looks at the controls. "Okay, let's look for that ship." She finds the shp on the screen and tries to contact it, but th eshuttle rocks. "THOse guys are after me, but I can't fihgt back. What should I do?" The shuttle is shot at again and some of the controls start to spark.

"So, anything yet?"

"Nothing yet Howard."  
"Wait a minute. I'm getting something. What should I do?"  
"Plug it in."

"Hello. Is this NeoPeacemillion?"

"Yes, who is this?"  
"Please help. I'm being attacked…" 

"THE transmission was cut off Howard."

"That sounded like Relena. We should go check it out." Quatre and Duo run out toward their gundams.

Reli tries to keep the shuttle in control, but has much difficulties. "Come on, please work." Suddenly, a huge blast hits the shuttle and everything goes dark.She opens her eyes to see herself starring at a white ceiling. She sits up and sees a boy with long brown braid sleeping in a chair. The door opens and a light brown haired boy enters.

"we're glad to see you're up." The boy with the braid wakes up and runs over to Reli.

"Wow Relena, you're okay. That's great. How are you?" HE looks at her, waiting for a response and she stares back. "Relena? Come on, speak to me."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk Duo."

"We won't know unless we ask her. Come on Relena."

"_Who are these guys? Neither one is Quatre, but how can I tell them I can only talk to him when I can't talk to anyone else._" Reli starts to point at her hair and makes it shorter.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know." She continues to act that way, jumping on her bed.

"Why won't you talk?"

"Maybe Quatre can talk to her." SHE starts to jump up and down and claps her hands.

"DO you want to talk to Quatre?" She nod her head. "Quatre, can you get Quatre?" HE turns out the door.

A few minutes later, Trowa comes into the room with Quatre. "Quatre, you're here." Reli gets out of bed and runs toward him. "I'm so gald you're here. I tried to show the others that I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't talk to them because Chu chu said I could only talk to you, but then it took them such a long time for them to realize what I wanted."

"Calm down Miss Relena."

"Who's Relena? I'm Reli."

"OKAy Reli, who's Chu chu?"

"You know. He has brown hair and really weird blue eyes."

"You mean Heero."

"Yeah. Who are the two guys? Can I talk to them?"

"Sure. The one with the braid is Duo and the other one is Trowa. You'll meet the others later."

"Oh, Is Chu chu here? He said he would be here."

"I'm sorry, but her isn't here yet."

"Oh." She sulks her head and then suddenly realizes something. "Where is it?"  
"What?"

"The little black box that Chu chu gave me."

"You mean this." Quatre takes a box out of his pocket and gives it to her. She grabs it quickly and turns away. She slowly opens it to see it alright.

"Oh Chu chu." She starts to cry as she closes the box and falls on her knees.

Heero is taken control of by the enemy and Reli meets more of the gang. A battle also begins where Reli suddenly changes from an innocent child into a trained soldier. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis, **Switching Sides**

****

Sorry, the other chapters will be better. Please contact!


	6. Switching Sides

Switching Sides

_"Oh, Is Chu chu here? He said he would be here."_

_"I'm sorry, but her isn't here yet."_

_"Oh." She sulks her head and then suddenly realizes something. "Where is it?"  
"What?"_

_"The little black box that Chu chu gave me."_

_"You mean this." Quatre takes a box out of his pocket and gives it to her. She grabs it quickly and turns away. She slowly opens it to see it alright._

"Oh Chu chu." She starts to cry as she closes the box and falls on her knees.

Switching Sides

"So, how is our new speciment doing?" the mysterious man asks one of the scientists in the hallway.

"Things seem to be behind schedule sir. This one is putting up more of a fight than the others have."

"Isn't there anything you can do to make things go faster?"

"NO sir. WE can't do anything right now. But we think that we will be able to control him soon."

"Tell me when you make some progress, but make it soon." He passes the scientist and walks down the metal hallway. As he turns the corner, he runs into Katsumi standing by one of the doors.

"IS everything okay sir?"

"Everything's fine Katsumi, but I'm just worried about what we are going to do for our next battle."

"Sir, I would be glad to fight in the next battle. Then I'm sure we could win."

"Thank you for your dedication, but I'm saving you as a trump card."

"I'm honored sir."

"We need that boy if we are going to win this war."

"I understand sir. I will make sure everything goes smoothly personally."

Reli, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei hang around in the lounge area. Wufei and Trowa play a game of chess , Duo works on a piece of machinery, and Quatre sits drinking a cup of tea, while Reli walks around while doing a handstand. She falls onto her back and looks at the ceiling. "I'm bored Quatre," she says sitting herself up, "Can't we do something? I'm bored!"

"Stop complaining woman." Reli looks at Wufei and sticks out her tongue.

"We can't do anything right now Rele… I mean Reli."

"Why not?"

"Because we just can't." Suddenly the door opens and Hilde and Dorothy standing looking in.

"Where is she?" They look around and find Reli sitting on the floor looking back at them.

"Miss Relena!"

"We're so glad you're okay." They run into the room as Reli gets up and runs behind Quatre.

"Quatre, who are they?"

"They're friends." Sally, Noin, and Milliardo enter next. 

"It's nice to see everyone again,' Noin says.

"It sure is," Duo answers, "It's like a reunion." Milliardo looks at Reli in confusion as Reli continues to hide behind Quatre. She whispers something into his ear.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Reli, this is Sally, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin and Milliardo."

"Hi! Now we have a reason to celebrate." Reli runs over to the door and turns on the intercom. "Howard, how far are we from the nearest colony?"

"I would say around 20 minutes. Why?"

"I want you to stop there. We're going to go sightseeing."

"Sure thing Reli."  
"Hear that? Everyone be ready in 20 minutes." Reli smiles and runs out the door.

"Hey wait a minute come back!" Duo and Quatre run after her.

"Okay, what's up with Relena you two?" Noin asks.

"She arrived here like this and we are not completely sure what's wrong. But it seems that the enemy brainwashed her into thinking she is a ten year old kid named Reli. She doesn't remember anything from before, so we're just playing along until we can think of what to do," Wufei answered moving another chess piece.

"So, we have to play along with her for a while?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah," Trowa replied moving one of his pieces.

"I don't know why have I to wear this disguise. I look so silly," Reli said walking down the street, with the others behind her, wearing a sun hat with fake black hair and sunglasses.

"We told you already. You can go out if you wear a disguise."

"But it makes no sense Quatre," she says taking off her glasses.

"By the way, where are we going?" Hilde asked, hooked on Duo's arm.

"Where ever I feel like." Reli continues to look around and finds a karaokeplace. "Like here!" She stops and points.

"But Reli, I can't sing."

"Don't worry about it Duo. You're among friends." She turns around and heads inside. 

"Sir, I'm afraid that the doctors are still having problems," Katsumi says over the vid phone.

"I was afraid of this. HE's a bit too strong for our liking."

"What should we do then?"

"Get ready for battle. WE must continue our plans, even without our weapon. Katsumi, I want you to lead the attack. Get the pilots and the mobile suits ready."

"Yes sir, but who are we attacking?"

"WE're going to attack NeoPeacemillion of course. Oh yes, tell the engineers to get the new beam cannon ready too."

"Right away sir."

Reli finishes singing "Dimension of Love" from Tenchi Universe and takes a bow. 

"I didn't know you could sing like that Reli," Hilde commented.

"Well, now you do. Whose next?" Reli looks around and sees no one answering. She looks at Milliardo and smiles. "How about you?" She points at him.

"Me? No thank you. I don't sing."

"Please," she begs giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, come on Milliardo," Noin says while she starts to push him off the seat. Suddenly something starts to ring and Quatre takes out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello, Quatre here…Yes?…Oh no! WE'll be right there." HE turns it off and gets up. 

"What is it Quatre?" Sally asks. 

"A huge group of mobile suits are heading toward NeoPeacemillion. WE have to get back there and help them out." Everyone gets up and runs out. Reli watches all of them and grabs her disguise.

"Wait for me!" she screams following them while putting on her wig and hat.

Reli, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally all run into the cockpit to see a dozen men and women typing away at their keyboards. "Where are the others?" Howard asks.

"They're in there suits and are blasting off," Dorothy replies.

"Great." They look on the screen and watch as six mobile suits head out toward the battlefield. 

"Who's attacking NeoPeacemilllion?" Reli asks.

"The KioDawn Alliance is attacking," Sally replies. Reli watches the battle and sees the dozens of blue mobile suits attackngi the gundams and NeoPEacemillion's suits. 

"Wait a minute! Those are the suits that I used to pilot. Why are they attacking?"

"It's because they're the enemy Reli," Noin answered.

Duo slices through another suit and goes for another. "Man, these things won't stop coming. If we just destroy them, we won't have to worry about taking so much time to disable each one."

"WE can't go around killing peopele Duo. We have to try to preserve the idea of pacifism," Quatre responds while destroying another enemy suit.

"But fighting is against the idea of pacifism anyway. Why should we try to preserve it when we are destroying it?" Wufei asks. 

"SIR, we're about to start getting the beam cannon ready. IS there anything else we should do?" asks a soldier to his commander sitting in his chair in the middle of the cockpit.  
"No, just get that beam cannon going. With just one shot, we'll be rid of the enemy and will finally be on our way."

"Sir?"

"What is it Katsumi?"

"The gundams are giving us a bit of trouble."

"Just hold out a bit more. The beam cannon is being charged right now."

The gundams continue their battle, disabling one suit by one. "WE have a problem you guys."

"What is it Trowa?" Quatre asks.

"A huge energy source seems to be coming from somewhere."

"We'll get Howard on it."

"This battle is taking longer than I thought."

"Howard?"

"What is it Quatre?"

"Trowa is getting some weird energy source. What about you?" Howard types into his computer and gets a strange reading too.

"I got it too. But I don't see anything."

"WE don't either. That's the problem." Reli looks at the screen in front of Howard and stares at it.

In a dark room, a giant creature's eyes start to glow purple.

Back on NeoPEacemillion, the gems on the choker around Reli's neck starts to glow purple. "Howard, give me the controls."

"What?"

"I said give me the controls. I'm taking control of this battle now!" she commands.

"You can't do that Reli," Noin said.

"Listen to me, I know what I'm doing. Trust me you guys. I can help win this battle."

"Alright. You heard her guys. She's in charge, so do whatever she says." Howard gets up from his seat and gives it to Reli.

"Good. I need someone to zoom in on the area where the energyu source is coming from."

"Yes ma'am." One of the soldiers finds the place and zooms in.

"Does this ship have any missiles?"

"Just a couple."

"Good. Then fire all of them at the spot we just zoomed in on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now just do it."

"Firing missiles." The crew watches as the missiles head toward the space and suddenly blow up. 

"What happened?" Dorothy asks. As they watch, the stars in space start to waver and something starts to appear. After a few seconds, a giant white space fortress appears.

"Wow! That's huge!" Duo says over the speaker.

"That's Yoshido." REli continues to look and sees that the cannon coming out of the ship is starting to glow."They're about to fire their beam cannon."

"What!?" They all shout in unison.

"WE need to destroy it then. But how?"

"Tell me, which of the gundams is the closest?"

"That would be gundam 03."

"Alright, set up a line with him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Trowa, can you here me?"

"What is it?" Trowa asks firing another round.

"I need you to head towards Yoshido. I don't want you to use any more ammo because you're going to need it to destroy the cannon."

"Alright, I'm going."

"But who's going to protect him from getting blasted?" Howard asks.

"Get me the group closest to Trowa quick."

"Attention, Red Squad. I need you to cover gundam 03 on his way to Yoshido. Make sure he doesn't waste any ammo. When you get there, half of you help him and the other half protect the men firing."

"Who is this?"

"Just listen and go," Howard says. The squad go toward Trowa and fly around him, taking care of any mobile suits getting in the way.

"You almost there Trowa?"

"Yeah, but how do I destroy the cannon?"

"You need to find the control box. It's where the cannon and ship meet."

"The whole ship is made up of box shapes. Which one is it?" Trowa flies around the cannon looking.

"Don't you remember which one it is Reli?" Sally asks. 

"I can't remember. Why does this have to happen now?" Reli closes her eyes and concentrates.

Flashback 

Reli sneaks around the halls, looking for someone to play with when she sees three men carrying a box with a black bear on it. "We need to install this as soon as possible."

End 

"That's it. Trowa, you still there?"

"Yeah. Did you remember anything? It's about to go off." He watches as the cannon glows brighter.

"Look for a black bear and fire on it. That's the box." Trowa looks around and finds it.

"Got it." HE starts to fire and 3 other suits help him out. Thebox explodes and they quickly fly away. A chain reaction happens as parts of the cannon explode with the control box.

"Sir, one of the gundams has destroyed the control box. WE can't control the beam cannon."

"IF we don't do something, the ship is going to explode with the cannon."

"Tell the engineers to stop charging it now!"

"Yes sir."

"Sir, what's happening?" asks Katsumi.

"Get all of the mobile suits out of there. We ending this battle."  
"But why sir?"  
"DO you dare question me?!"

"NO sir. I'll do what you say."

Slowly, each enemy mobile suit turns around and flies toward Yoshido. "Well it looks like we won this battle you guys."

"Yeah, but how many more are there going to be? WE still don't know about the enemy."

"Wufei's right, but what I want to know is what's up with Miss Relena."

"That's right. If it wasn't for her, we might all be dead," Trowa comments. All of a sudden, a huge flash of light appears. When it disappears, Yoshido isn't there.

"IT disappeared."

"Well, at least we have an idea what we are up against."

"Why would he do that? Why?"

"Reli, what are you taking about?" Noin asks. Reli bows her head and shakes her head.

"Please forgive me."

"What are the damages Williams?"

"We used up most of our energy packs getting away and from charging the cannon. It will take awhile before we can repair it and there are many minor damages around the ship."

"I guess that isn't too bad. But how did they know where the control box was?"

"IT must have been the girl sir. She still had the device implanted in her and may still have memories of the ship."

"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to let her go. There must be someway to destroy it."

"Well, there is a device that is implanted into the device that could destroy it. It's a special type of virus, the problem is that it could harm the wearer."

"Do it anyways. I want it destroyed as soon as possible. She can't interfere with our project anymore."

Relena is accompanied by Noin and Milliardo to a conference where she pretends to be Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, while the others decide on what their next step will be and if they will tell Relena who she really is. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis, **Playtime and Decision Making.**

So, how does everyone like the story so far? I have some great ideas for the future chapters. Please contact me with your comments, whether it be good or bad. Thanx!


	7. Playtime and Decision Making

Playtime and Decision Making

"We used up most of our energy packs getting away and from charging the cannon. It will take about a week before we can repair it and there are many minor damages around the ship."

_"I guess that isn't too bad. But how did they know where the control box was?"_

_"IT must have been the girl sir. She still had the device implanted in her."_

_"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to let her go. There must be someway to destroy it."_

_"There is a device that we implanted that could destroy it. It's a special type of virus, the problem is that it could harm the wearer."_

_"Do it anyway. I want it destroyed as soon as possible. She can't interfere with our project anymore."_

__

Playtime and Decision Making

Milliardo and Noin look in at Reli sitting on the floor watching a movie. "Are you sure we should do this?" NOIn whispered to Milliardo.

"We have to get her back as Vice Foreign Minisiter. She's really needed. The guy who is replacing her isn't doing a good job. I just hope that this plan is going to work."

"It will. From what I heard from the others, I heard that Reli loves playing games no matter what kind." Noin walks into the room and Milliardo follows close behind.

Reli watrches the television screen and shoves another handful of popcorninto her mouth. She leans closer as she sees the woman in the movie approach the door. "Don't do it! It's behind there!" The woman starts to open the door very slowly and Reli looks with anticipation. She completely opens the door and a hideous monster appears behind. The woman screams. At the same time, someone puts a hand on Reli's shoulder and she screams, throwing the popcorn into the air. 

"Oh Reli, I'm so sorry."

"Noin? What are you doing here? This is the good part of the movie."

"Well, we need you to do a favor for us," she said picking popcorn out of her hair.

"A favor?"

"Actually, it's more like a game."

"A game! What is it?" She stares at Noin with wide eyes, waiting for the news.

"We need you to pretend to be someone named Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. You would have to dress up though and we would have to take you with us to a meeting."  
"But meetings are boring."

"IT's a game and you would be a big, important person."

"Really? Well, okay." Reli gets up and runs out the door.

"I guess it did work," Milliardo says.

"How much longer?" the man asks impatiently. She taps his fingers on the desk as he waits for the soldier's answer on the vid phone. 

"It seems that it is going to be harder to activate the virus than we thought, but we should have everything ready soon enough."

"What about our other problem?"  
"We finally got him under control and now we're planting the device into his spine. BUT we will have to do some experiments first to make sure that everything would be okay."

"Fine, just hurry things. I want this to be done as soon as possible."

Reli sits ina conference room with Noin to her right, Milliardo to her left, and the toher politicians around. She listens as they speak aboaut the recent attacks, but looks down at her project. She continues her drawing of her and Heero, in chibi form, holding hands. "_When is this going to end? IT's so boring. I want to go to sleep. Maybe they would let me take a quick nap. It's only a game._" Reli lays her head on top of her picture and closes her eyes.

"What do you think Vice Foreign Minister? Oh my god! Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain!" Everyone looks toward Reli sleeping. 

"Relena, Relena wake up." Milliardo shakes her, but nothing happens. "She must of fainted. We better get her out of here."

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Howard, Lady Une, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally sit around a table discussing what happened in the last battle. "So you guys are telling me that Relena somehow helped you defeat, the enemy's main ship. How could that be?"

"Relena somehow remembered something that she saw on the ship when she was aboard."

"THAt means we have the advantage. WE can get information about the ship and about the enemy."

"But what are we going to do about her role as vice foreign minister?"

"Noin and Milliardo have that piece covered."

"Are we going to tell her who she really is? She still thinks she's a kid named Reli? I mean, she thinks that this whole thing is just a game."

"WE don't know what could happen to her though."

"I'm just wondering about that necklace of her's."  
"What about it?"

"Well, during the battle, before she took over, it started to glow purple, and then she totally chaged into the soldier type. SHE would of never wanted to blow that thing up because it could of hurt people and she wouldn't of wanted the other suits to blow up the enemy suits."

"Man, this is just getting confusing."

"What are we going to do about Heero? I mean, he's still onand we don't know what's happening with him."

"We've lost all communication with him, so it probably means that the enemy has him and maybe they are doing the same thing to him that they did to Relena."

"What would that be?"

"That suit that we faced was actually Relena. I think that thing around her neck is actually some kind of controller and that's why when the battle started, it glowed, starting a transformation process that turned her into an extrodinary soldier."

"If they could turn the queen of peace into a bloodthirsty soldier, imagine what they could do to Heero."

"So, that's the question, what are we supposed to do?"

"I really don't know."

Reli sleeps on a couch in a different room, with Noin next to her. SHE flutters her eyes and stretches out. She slowly opens her eyes and sits up and looks toward Noin. "Noin, where am I?"

"Reli, you're okay. I'm so glad. WE were scared something happened."

"Nothing happened. I just decided to take a nap. All that talking made me sleepy."

"Well then, you better not tell Milliardo that."

"Sure. Noin?"

"Yeah?"  
"DO you have my folder?"

"I think that Milliardo has it, why?"

"Because there was somethingin there."

"OH, you mean this?" Noin takes out a piece of paper from behind her back and looks at it. "You know, this isn't a bad picture."

"Noin!" She grabs the paper out of her hands and looks at it. "Please don't tell anyone."  
"Don't worry, I won't. So, are you going to finish your picture?"

"I would, but I have nothing to color with."

"Well, maybe I do." NOIn takes out a box of colored pencils and gives it to Reli. She sits on the floor and starts to color.

"Mister Milliardo, what do you have to say?"

"I don't know what to think about everything. We have to somehow get rid of this rebel group, but we can't go ahead and start destroying mobile suits."

"But then what should we do? WE have to tell the people about what we are going to do sooner or later." Milliardo looks at his watch and gathers his things.

"If you would excuse me, I must be leaving. I want to check on my sister and we have other things to attend to." He gets up and walks out.

Noin and Reli stand outside by the door while Millirado approaches. "So how was everything?"

"Just fine, but we weren't able to reach any kind of agreement. But what I want to know about is how you're doing Reli?"

"I'm just fine. DO we get to go home now?"

"Sure thing."

"Does anyone have any ideas of what we can do?"

"Well, I think we should do some tests on Relena so we can find out what that thing around her neck really is about."

"But how are we supposed to do that with out her noticing? Not to mention that Zechs wouldn't like us doing tests on Relena."

"Then we're back to the beginning."

"Sir, the scientists have finally figured out the problem and want to know if you wish to continue."

"Of course I do. We have to get rid of that girl as soon as possible. The less she remembers the better."

Reli sits on the shuttle with Noin and Zechs next to her doodling on a piece of paper. "So, how did it go? Have you figured out what you are going to do about the KioDawn alliance?"

"We still have no idea what to do. If we only knew who was heading this group, we might have some insight." They continue to talk as Reli continues to draw on the paper. Suddenly, she snaps her pencil in half and grabs her head with both hands. She starts to scream and pulls at the necklace around her neck.

"Reli, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer, but continues to pull at the necklace as it starts to glow.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know." Reli stops screaming and lifts her head so she looks straight at Zechs and Milliardo. "Reli, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says shaking her head back and forth.

"Sir, the task has been completely,but not fully."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that it's going to be harder to destroy the device. It may take a few jolts to completely destroy it."

"Whatever. I don't care. I want that girl destroyed no matter what. As long as my ideals are met, I don't care what happens."

_Heero has finally been controlled and old memories have been brought up on both sides of the war that haunt the people everyday. It's time for things to finally be revealed and show their true colors. **Old Memories.**_


	8. Old Memories

Old Memories

_"Sir, the task has been completely, but not fully."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It seems that it's going to be harder to destroy the device. It may take a few jolts to completely destroy it."_

_"Whatever. I don't care. I want that girl destroyed no matter what. As long as my ideals are met, I don't care what happens."_

Old Memories

Memories, battle, rest of memories, rest of battle

Reli tosses in her bed as she sleeps. In her dream, she is in the middle of a black room. She looks around nervously trying to track down the source of the sound. "Who's there? What do you want? Please answer me." 

IN front of her, a pair of violet eyes appear and the noise becomes louder. "It's you. I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?" 

The violet eyes flicker on and off as the noise continues. "I want to be with you too, but I don't know how to. But I promise we will be together very soon." The noise dies down and the eyes slowly fade away.

A man sits behind his desk with his chair turned around so he can stare out at the stars. "They're beautiful. But they would be more beautiful if you were here with me." 

He turns around and looks at the picture of a little girl about 6 years old on his desk. She has big hazel eyes, beautiful light brown hair that falls just below her shoulders, and a huge smile. She hugs an old brown teddy bear, which has an eye missing. "I can't believe that in a few months, it will one year since that day. How I've wished that God hadn't taken you away from me. But it's all Relena Peacecraft's fault and I will get revenge for your death."

He picks up the picture and kisses it. "I can still remember that day when it all happened."

Flashback 

****

We were walking down to the park, where Relena Peacecraft was going to appear and talk about a new program to further maintain peace. You were such a big fan of hers. You wanted to be just like her when you grew up and you followed all of her ideals. 

_"Daddy, how much longer?__ I want to see Relena Peacecraft?"_

_"Just a little longer Dawn."___

"Kiodashi wants to see her too."

_"I know he does. Just wait a few more minutes."_

We finally got there and Relena was beginning her speech. I saw your eyes light up and I was so happy that you were enjoying yourself. Then it happened. Someone threw a bomb into the area where Relena Peacecraft was and exploded. All the police went to help her, while all the citizens ran away. IN the crowd I lost you. I tried to look for you, but the bombs kept going off and everyone panicked more. Finally, some of the police were able to catch the men who did the horrible deed. I looked for you everywhere and then, I found Kiodashi on the ground. And next to him, you were lying on the ground in a small pool of blood. I ran over to you, but you wouldn't wake up. No matter how hard I tried you wouldn't open your eyes. IN the distance, I heard sirens and I thought they would be a chance for you to be okay.

The gundam pilots and Reli stand in the main deck of NeoPeacemillion. "Does everything seem good?"

"Looks like it Quarte." Suddenly dozens of blips appear on the screen in front of Howard. "Looks like I spoke too soon. It seems our friends are attacking one of the colonies."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Duo runs out with the three others right behind him.

You were in surgery for 8 hours. Eight long hours I waited for you to be okay, holding Kiodashi for comfort. Nothing could happen to you, my darling little Dawn-chan. Then the doctor came out. WE starred at each other for what seemed like years and then he said it. The four most horrible words a parent could hear. **She didn't make it.** Right there, I collapsed. I couldn't believe you were gone. I would never be able to hold you again. Then I knew, it was all Relena Peacecraft's fault. She could of done something about it, but she didn't.

On the news that night, they talked about how 85 people were injured and dead and how Relena Peacecraft was fine. They mentioned nothing about you and said nothing to comfort the families except that Relena Peacecraft was fine.

At your funeral, many people showed up, including her. She had the nerve to come to the funeral and all she said was **I'm sorry for you're lost. **Did she think that would make things better? It was then that I swore to myself I would get revenge for your death by making Relena Peacecraft's life miserable and by destroying everything that she loved, just as she destroyed everything that I loved.

**End**

****

"I'm so very close to my goal. I promise you it won't be long my dear Dawn-chan." He places the picture down and opens up one of his drawers. He reaches in and takes out the same bear from the picture. HE places it on his desk and stares at it. "It won't be long."

Deathscythe slices through another mobie suit and turns around to slash another one. "How many are there?"

"IT seems there are only around a hundred left," Trowa responds. 

"How everything where you are Howrad?"

"It seems fine here Quatre. DO you see the enemy's ship anywhere?"  
"Nope. I'll keep looking though."

"_They can't find it, not when it is in camoflaugue. Please help them._" Reli's necklace starts to glow purple.

In space, a faint purple spot glows. The four pilots look at the spot as a purple beam is shot from the area destroying a number of mobile suits. "what was that?" The Chinese boy asks in amazement. 

From behind the blast, a black mobile suit appears, eyes glowing purple. It spreads its wings and flies out. IT continues to destroy the mobile suits as the young pilots finish the rest. It suddenly stops and the bright purple eyes faded to darkness. Four gundams surround it, pondering what to do about it.

"So what's the plan?"

"What I want to know is why it came out."

"Maybe it's a trick."

"IT doesn't seem like one. I think we should take it with us for further studies. It may come in handy."

A soldier enters the man's office and stands by the door. "Sir, we were defeated again and this time our gundam has somehow escaped."

"What?!"

"We don't know how, but it just turned itself on and left. It helped to destroy some of our suits also. What should we do?"

"Just make any repairs that are necessary."

"Yes sir." He salutes and leaves.

"Did you do this girl? NO matter, your time will come soon."

Reli tells everyone about the strange new gundam that came out and saved the pilots during the last battle. During a game, Reli becomes intransed with the suit and later on that night, she asks Trowa about Heero. From that, she makes a decision that will change her life. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis, **Finding The Truth**


	9. Winged Knight's Arrival

chapter9

_"Yeah. Thanks." She gets up and leaves Trowa's room. "It's so sad that Heero is really like that. And the only person that can help him is that girl. I wonder if I could get them together then everything would be okay. That's exactly what I'll do."_

_ _

**_ _**

**Winged Knight's Arrival**

Reli goes through each of her drawers in her room. Clothes and other things are spread out everywhere, showing absolutely no floor. "Where is it? I know it is here somewhere?" She throws out more junk and finally comes upon what she is looking for, a little black box. She holds it in her hands and sits on the floor. She slowly opens it to show the tiny diamond gundam on a chain. "This must of cost a lot of money. HE must really love her if he would spend all of this money." She stares at it more and picks it up between her thumb and forefinger. She rubs it, feeling every groove. "It's really pretty. I wonder…" She takes the necklace out of the box, places the box down on her bed, and puts the necklace on. She gets herself up and walks toward her mirror. She looks at the reflection of the necklace in the mirror. "Wow, it really is beautiful, but it isn't for me. I should take it off." She heads back for the box and while picking it up, she sees something white sticking out of a corner. "What's this?" She gently pulls on the white piece and out comes a piece of paper. She slowly opens it and starts to read.

Dear Relena,

I hope that everything is going all right for you, but protecting the peace is a very important job. I just want to tell you that I will always be there to help you and protect you. I will always make sure that everything you want comes true. I hope that you enjoy your birthday and your future.

Your Winged Knight in shining armor,

Heero

"He really does love her. I really should take this off."

"Reli! Where are you?" Noin opens the door and looks at Reli. "There you are. Everyone's looking for you. It's lunchtime. Come on," she says motioning her.

"Okay. I'm coming." She puts the letter back into the box, places the box on her bed, and runs out the door, following Noin.

A soldiers's face appears on a screen, lighting up the dark room. "Sir, everything is ready for the attack. All the mobile suits have been taken care of and the soldiers are all prepared, including our newest one."

"Great. Tell Katsumi that I want her out in the battlefield. We will leave in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir." The screen goes off and the room is completely dark once again.

"Finally, now with that boy, I will have all the power I need to win this war."

"Where are they? I'm starving!"

"Don't you have any patience Duo?" Trowa asks while leaning against the wall.

"Not when it comes to eating. You should never come between a man and his food."

"Actually, I'm getting kind of hungry too," Sally says rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, sorry for beign so late," Reli says running toward the crowd, "I had to change."

"Are we ready then?" Duo asks.

"Yes we are," Noin responds. They start to walk away as a loud buzzing noise appears.

"Attention everyone. There is a fleet of mobile suits heading this way. Will all pilots please report to their mobile suits immediately?"

"I guess then we're not going out for lunch," Duo comments in disappointment.

"Hey Howard!" Howard turns around from his typing to see the four girls enter. "How bad is it?" Sally asks.

"It looks pretty bad Sally. We still don't have many mobile suits to fight the enemy with and we don't have as much power as they do."

"So, we are really only counting on 4 gundams and a few Taurus's," Hilde comments, "It looks like it might be a tough battle."

"So, do you have some kind of plan Quatre?" Duo asks.

"All I can think of is to try to take out as many suits as we can until they decide to retreat."

"Or until we retreat."

"We can't let that happen Wufei, no matter what." Suddenly, a streak of white comes out of Yoshido. "What is that?"

"Hey, I see that too Trowa. But, it looks like they are bringing out more suits."

"You guys take care of these and I'll take care of that white one." Wufei turns away from the others and goes in the same direction as the white streak.

"IT looks like they're sending out more mobile suits. I don't know if the pilots can handle all of them."

"Do you know where that white streak went?"

"I don't know.But I think Wufei just went after it."

"That suit should be around here somewhere. What?! Something is behind me?!" Wufei turns around and blocks the beam saber that comes toward him. "That's Wing Zero!"

"WE just got confirmation on the mystery suit. It's Wing Zero!"

"What? Heero's out there? But why?"

"HE must be controlled by the enemy just like you know who was."

"Wufei, you got to be careful out there."

"I know that."

Wufei continues the battle with Wing Zero, but Wing Zero has the advantage. "Heero, if I have to, I will destroy you."

"You'll be the one who will be destroyed."

"Soldier, what are you doing?"

"This pilot has gotten in the way of my mission."

"You can't worry about him. Get away from him and I'll get some other suits to cover you."

"Yes sir." Heero presses a button and suddenly a bright light appears.

Wufei closes his eyes as the light blinds him. When he opens them, he sees no more Wing Zero in front if him. "Where is he?" HE looks at his computer and targets him. "HE's heading toward NeoPeacemillion." As he starts off, a huge mass of mobile suits come toward him and block him.

"Sir, we have a shortage of men in the bay since many are trying to stop Wing Zero. What should we do?"

"Get anyone you can to do extra work and I'll sned some down."

"I'll go help." Reli turns around and runs out th edoor.

"We'll go too." Hilde and Dorothy also run out the door.

"Are you sure we should let them go sir?"

"You said we have a shortage so we need anyone to help us out."

"Sir, I'm almost at the enemy's ship. Should I continue with the plan?"

"Yes soldier. Just make sure you complete it."

"I will."

"Howard, we have a problem. Something has just broke into NeoPEacemillion."

"It's Wing Zero!"  
"What!? That may be a problem. Tell all available men to get any weapons and hunt it down. We need to get it out," Howard commands.

Reli continues to run down the long hallway with Hilde and Dorothy behind her. "Reli, wait up!"

"We gotta hurry. They need us." Suddenly, a huge flash appears in front of Reli and she freezes. A hole had been made in the side and a mobile suit starts to enter. "What is that?" 

Hilde and Dorothy finally catch up with her and stand next to her. "That's Heero's gundam, but why is he here?"

"Heero? Heero! Can you here me?"

"What is that girl doing?"

"Soldier, what's happening?"

"A strange girl is standing in front of me scream at me."

"Does she have blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes sir."

"I want to get out of your suit and kill her."

"Yes sir." He unbuckles himself and takes out his gun.

The three girls watching anxiously as the cockpit starts to open. "Hilde, Dorothy, get out of here."

"We can't do that Reli."

"Howard said that the bay needs help. I have everything here."

"Okay." The two run in the opposite direction.

Finally, the cockpit is completely opened to reveal Heero with a gun pointed straight at Reli and a black collar around his neck. "Heero, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what my commander told me to do. And my name is not Heero."

"Yes it is. Don't you remember who you are?"

"I am a soldier of the commander and that is all."

"NO you're not. You're a real human being with feelings. I know that because of the letter you wrote Relena."

"Relena?" HE slowly puts down his gun as he stares into her eyes.

"You love her Heero. You said it in the letter. She stood for peace and love. Do you think she would want to see you like this?"

"No!" He lifts his gun back up. "I know no one by that name and my name is not Heero." He fires the gun and Reli moves out of the way only to get scraped by the bullet. 

"Stop it Heero and look." Reli reaches at her neck and shows him the diamond gundam. "DO you remember this Heero? You gave it as a present to her, the one you love."

Heero looks at the gundam as it sways back and forth with the light reflecting off of it.

"Relena. Ug!" He hopes back into his suit and closes the cockpit behind. "I'll have you next time." With those words, he flies out of the hole he made.

"Heero, please come back."

"Howard, Wing Zero seems to be retreating."

"Good. Tell all the men to start repairs on the ship."

"Soldier, were you able to kill her?"  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't able. She played mind games with me and got me off target."

"It's alright. You'll just try again."

"Hey, all the suits are retreating, including Wing Zero. Do you think they're giving up?" Duo asked.

"Maybe for now. I guess they couldn't complete the mission," Trowa commented.

"About what are we going to do about Heero?" Quatre asked.

"WE'll do whatever we have to in order to win this war. Even if we have to destroy Wing Zero," Zechs replied.

Trowa goes to Reli and talks to her about what happened during the last battle. Reli then decides to ask Duo for help, though she doesn't tell him why. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis, **Decision for Battle**


	10. Decision for Battle

chapter10

_"Hey, all the suits are retreating, including Wing Zero. Do you think they're giving up?"_

_"Maybe for now. I guess they couldn't complete the mission."_

_"About what are we going to do about Heero?"_

"We'll do whatever we have to in order to win this war. Even if we have to destroy Wing Zero."

Decision for Battle 

"These battles are getting harder and harder and now with Wing Zero getting involved, it'll be even worse," Trowa commented as the four Gundam pilots sit around their table.

"I wish there was some way we could get him back, but I guess since he's under whoever's control, it would be a lot harder."

"Hey Quatre, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking Duo, Heero had the perfect opportunity to take over NeoPeacemillion, but he didn't. I just want to know why."

"We can answer that." Hilde said while she and Dorothy took a sip of their drink on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"It happened like this. We were all on our way down to go help out the other soldiers, but on the way there, we ran into Wing Zero. Then Reli starts screaming at the suit, hoping to talk to Heero. Finally, the cockpit started to open and Reli ordered us to get out of there, and we did. But we stayed around the corner and watched so if anything happened to her, we could get her."

"Then we saw Heero come out with a black collar around his neck and a gun pointed straight at Reli and we started to get scared, but Reli just stayed there.Next, she started talking to Heero, but he didn't remember anything about himself, just like Reli doesn't remember anything about herself. She started talking to him about how he was a good person and something about Relena. She said that she knew he loved her, but Heero fired a shot and Reli just dodged it."

"Then she took off this necklace or something around her neck and talked some more."

"And finally, he just put the gun down and left."

"I guess we now know what happened to Heero, but why didn't he shoot her?"

"Because deep down he is still himself. He was never able to kill Relena, but when Reli was talking about Relena, something must have switched in his mind. That means we still have a chance with him, and with Reli," Duo said in excitement.

"Hey, where is Reli?"

In her room, Reli sits on her bed looking at the necklace. "I can't believe he doesn't remember who Relena is. I thought he loved her. You just can't forget someone you loved. But if it wasn't for this necklace, I might be dead. I wish I could do something. Hm…" Her thought is interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opens and Noin walks in. "Hello Noin."

"Hello Reli. I was wondering how you were doing. The others were looking for you."

"You can tell them I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"You know Reli," Noin moves toward the bed and sits down next to Reli, "If you ever need to talk, you can come to me."

"Thanks, but I said I was fine." Noin looks at Reli's hand to see her holding the necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's not mine. Heero got it for this girl named Relena as a birthday gift."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just holding it for Heero until he can give it to Relena."

"Well isn't that a nice thing to do. I have to go now, but don't forget what I said."

"I won't. Bye." Noin walks out the door and leans against the wall.

"_I can't believe Heero would actually get her something like that._"

Heero sits in the cockpit of Wing Zero, adjusting it from the last battle. As he works, he remembers the battle. 

_"No!" He lifts his gun back up. "I know no one by that name and my name is not Heero." He fires the gun and Reli moves out of the way only to get scraped by the bullet. _

_"Stop it Heero and look." Reli reaches at her neck and shows him the diamond Gundam. "DO you remember this Heero? You gave it as a present to her, the one you love."_

_Heero looks at the Gundam as it sways back and forth with the light reflecting off of it._

_"Relena. Ug!" He hopes back into his suit and closes the cockpit behind. "I'll have you next time." With those words, he flies out of the hole he made._

"Heero, please come back."

"What stopped me from shooting her? Was it really that Relena girl? But I don't even know anyone by that name and I'm supposed to be a soldier." 

"Zero one!" Heero gets out of the cockpit and looks down to se Katsumi at the bottom. 

"What?"

"The commander wants to see you in ten minutes, so finish what you're doing and get moving. HE doesn't like to wait."

"Alright."

Trowa slowly strides down the long hallway of NeoPeacemillion when Reli catches his eye. He walks up next to her and watches the stars with her. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Reli turns around to see where the voice came from and then returns to watching the stars.

"Yeah. I wish I could see one up close. That would be great."

"We know what happened during the battle between you and Heero. Hilde and Dorothy told us since they were watching you."

"I thought they were."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"And why would you say that?"

"I can tell when people are hiding stuff. I can tell because that's what I used to do. You can tell me, I won't tell the others."

"I don't understand why Heero could just forget the person he loves. It makes no sense. It's like he is a completely different person. I'm not sure if this is a game anymore."

"It isn't now. I think Heero was brainwashed by the enemy and so they kept him away from his past, but when you started to talk about it, something may have jump-started his old memory. All of us want the old Heero back, we just don't know how to."

"I wish I could do something."

"Everyone can do something. The thing is that most people just can't figure out what to do or they are too scared to do it. The problem is that us Gundam pilots can't figure out what to do. If we did, then we wouldn't hesitate for a minute. We would get in our Gundams and do what we have to, no matter what." Trowa turns around and leaves Reli to her thoughts. "_I know you will probably think of something._"

Heero walks into the commander's office, and stands at attention three feet away from the desk. "You wanted to see me commander?"

"Yes I did. I want to talk about the last battle."

"I'm am truly sorry for failing you commander. I promise that next time I will get her."

"There won't be a next time."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to fight and only fight out in the battlefield. I don't want you to go after that girl. She's a hazard to you and your mission remember that."

"Yes commander."

"You're dismissed." Heero turns around and walks out. "How was she able to convince that boy not to kill her? HE must still have some memories about his past that the device just can't reach. We'll have to try to change that for the future."

Milliardo walks out of a huge conference room, with other politicians following. "These conferences are getting more difficult every time." Milliardo rubs his temples when someone taps him on the shoulder. HE turns around to see an older man with brown hair and eyes looking at him. "Hello there Mr. Lee."

"It's nice to see you Mr. Peacecraft. How are you doing today?"

"Fine. And yourself?"

"Terrific. Things just seem to be going my way. By the way, how is Miss Relena doing?"

"She's just fine. She'll be coming back to meetings soon hopefully. I just want her to be fully recovered first."

"I completely understand, but that may take a while." Mr. Lee passes Milliardo and continues on his way.

"There's something odd about him."

Duo sits in front of the television, playing a space video game where you are a Gundam pilot. "Come on Death scythe, you can beat these creeps." Suddenly, Epyon destroys Deathscythe and Duo throws down the controller. "I can't believe this. This game is harder than the actually war was."

"Duo?" 

"Hm?" HE turns around and looks at Reli. "OH, hey. How are you? Want to play?"

"Sure." She sits down next to him and picks up a spare controller. Duo picks Deathscythe again and Reli picks Wing Zero. They begin to play and Reli starts to gain more points that Duo.

"Wow. Not bad for the first time."

"I guess. Duo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but quick. A huge fleet of mobile suits is coming our way."

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight in a Gundam."

"What?!" He drops the controller and loses the game as all the suits attack him. "What did you say?"

"I want you to teach me how to fight in a Gundam?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that everyone else is helping out with the effort and I feel like I'm doing nothing. Then I thought about helping Heero and I thought that maybe I could help you guys fight the enemy and then maybe we could get him back."

"That's not a bad idea. You do have some kind of power over him and with your Gundam, we may have the advantage. All we have to do is fix it a bit and teach you some basics. Alright, but we have to keep this a secret because if anyone finds out, especially Zechs, I'm done for."

"It's a deal." The two friends shake hands and Reli leaves.

"WE might just be able to win this war after all."

Reli starts her training in her Gundam and does better than expected. But as she gets ready for battle, Duo looks for the reason for her sudden desire to fight. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis: **Hidden Desires**


	11. Hidden Desires

"It's nice to see you Mr. Peacecraft. How are you doing today?"  
  
"Fine. And yourself?"  
  
"Terrific. Things just seem to be going my way. By the way, how is Miss Relena doing?"  
  
"She's just fine. She'll be coming back to meetings soon hopefully. I just want her to be fully recovered first."  
  
"I completely understand, but that may take a while." Mr. Lee passes Milliardo and continues on his way.  
  
"There's something odd about him."  
  
"I want you to teach me how to fight in a Gundam."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that everyone else is helping out with the effort and I feel like I'm doing nothing. Then I thought about helping Heero and I thought that maybe I could help you guys fight the enemy and then maybe we could get him back."  
  
"That's not a bad idea. You do have some kind of power over him and with your Gundam, we may have the advantage. All we have to do is fix it a bit and teach you some basics. Alright, but we have to keep this a secret because if anyone finds out, especially Zechs, I'm done for."  
  
"It's a deal." The two friends shake hands and Reli leaves.  
  
"WE might just be able to win this war after all."  
  
1 Hidden Desire  
  
  
  
Reli sits in a simulation cockpit, with a helmet over her head and hooked up to many different machines. "Hey Reli, are you ready?" Duo asks standing by the computer next to Trowa. She nods her head yes and Duo starts the machine up. In a matter of seconds, Reli starts her simulation, destroying most of the suits. Duo looks at the computer and watches. "She's not that bad for a beginner. Should we try to make it a bit more difficult?"  
  
"Let's try," Trowa responds. Duo types into the computer.  
  
Reli continues to fair well, but suddenly sees more mobile suits appear on her screen. "What's going on here?" She continues to fight, but finds it harder to keep up. "I gotta keep on going. If I can't make it here, how can I make it during a real battle?"  
  
Duo and Trowa continue to watch Reli and see her necklace start to glow again. They look back at the readings and see that her stats have increased greatly. "Wow, now she's really kicking butt."  
  
"I guess sally is right about that necklace. It must somehow make her a stronger fighter." Suddenly, explosions are heard and they look toward the simulation, which is now sparking. "Duo, you better shut it down."  
  
"Okay." He shuts it down in time and Reli takes off the helmet.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The simulation short circuited. You were too good for it."  
  
"When can you get it fixed?"  
  
"Hopefully soon."  
  
"Good. When it's done, we'll continue. I need to get better."  
  
"You're already great Reli, why do you need more?"  
  
"With the power that the enemy has, I need to be stronger."  
  
The dark figure sits in his chair, looking out at the stars. "Sir, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm very tired Katsumi. I don't think I can keep with these foolish politicians. They think they know everything. I have to get out somehow, without letting others who I really am."  
  
"Why don't you plan some kind of staged kidnapping or violent action, like you did with the Vice Foreign Minister? They'll think the same group was behind it."  
  
"That's an excellent idea. It will have to take a lot of planning though."  
  
"I'll take care of it. You just rest sir."  
  
"Thank you Katsumi."  
  
Hilde walks down one of the halls toward her room when she hears a rustling from a nearby room. She continues down and sees Duo rummaging through Reli's room.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing in there?  
  
"Huh?' HE stops what he's doing and looks toward Hilde. "Shhhh! Be quiet." She enters the room as her continues his mission.  
  
"Why do I have to be quiet and why are you looking through Relena's stuff?"  
  
"I'm looking for something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. You see, Reli came the other day and asked me to help her train to be a pilot. Today, we started and she did great, so we made it harder, and she did so well, that she kind of broke the machine. Then she said she wanted it to be fixed quickly so she could get back to training. But then I asked her why because she was already so good, and then she said she had to be better if she wanted to be of any good, And what I want to know, is why the sudden want to fight."  
  
"That's a good question. I wouldn't think she wanted too."  
  
"Exactly, so I'm looking for a clue or something." He looks through another drawer and finds the black box. He opens it to show the diamond Gundam necklace. "Pretty." Then he sees a bit of white sticking out form somewhere. He pulls at it and a piece of paper comes out. "I think I found something." Hilde rushes over to him and they both sit on the bed.  
  
"So, what does it say?"  
  
  
  
"Dear Relena, I hope that everything is going all right for you, but protecting the peace is a very important job. I just want to tell you that I will always be there to help you and protect you. I will always make sure that everything you want comes true. I hope that you enjoy your birthday and your future. Your Winged Knight in shining armor, Heero."  
  
"I never imagined that Heero could write anything that romantic."  
  
"I know. I guess this is why Reli wants to learn, so she can help bring back Heero."  
  
"Well, that sounds like a good reason to me, but we have to put this stuff back now. If anyone sees us we're screwed."  
  
"I gotta tell the others about this."  
  
"Katsumi, how are the preparations doing?"  
  
"Everything is fine sir. WE are ready at anytime."  
  
"Good. I want to get this done at the next big meeting."  
  
"Come on Duo. We have to do other things."  
  
"Okay. I asked everyone here because we gotta help Reli. You see, she came up to me the other day and asked me to help her learn how to be a pilot and I accepted."  
  
"Duo, what were you thinking? She's supposed to be a pacifist."  
  
"And you promised Reli that you wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"I know, but this is Reli, not Relena. There is a difference and anyways, it will turn out better if we all help. She doing really well and if we can just give her more practice, we may have a chance of beating the enemy with her and her Gundam. It a good cause."  
  
"It would be an advantage for us, since of course the enemy has Heero now."  
  
"But what about Zechs?"  
  
"We can't tell him anything, because if he finds out, he'll kill all of us."  
  
"So, we just have to help Reli train without Zechs knowing. Sounds simple enough." Suddenly a loud siren is heard.  
  
"Attention crew. There is a group of enemy mobile suits heading our way, including Wing Zero. All pilots should report to the launch area and will Reli please report to the bridge."  
  
Reli workouts in the gym, knocking the sand out of the punching bag. She kicks then punches and continues the routine. "I need.to get.stronger.I need. to ..be.the best pilot." Suddenly she hears a loud siren.  
  
"Attention crew. There is a group of enemy mobile suits heading our way, including Wing Zero. All pilots should report to the launch area and will Reli please report to the bridge." She stops her punching and runs out the door.  
  
The four gundams jet out of the ship and head toward the advancing mobile suits. "SO Howard, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. All I can say is that Heero is bringing a huge number of mobile suits our way."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"About 300."  
  
"Man, where do these guys get all these suits?"  
  
"Don't know, but we gotta get them. Who's going to take Heero?"  
  
Reli runs on to the bridge and approaches Howard. "What is it Howard?"  
  
"I want to know if you can help us out. YOU know the enemy best of all, so I want you here reporting to the gundams what they should do. You can take a seat over there." HE points to a seat only a few inches away.  
  
"Okay." She takes a seat and puts on a headset.  
  
Wufei extends his dragonhead, but Heero quickly moves away and retaliates with his beam saber. "Hey Wufei, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, for now, but you can come and try to help me out."  
  
"Sorry, but we're a bit busy here ourselves. These suits are really putting up a fight."  
  
"Howard, please tell us you have something we can do." HE takes his scythe and slices another suit.  
  
"Sorry Duo, but I got nothing."  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"Reli, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm helping out. Now, the enemy is using an alpha diversion tactic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, it starts out with the most powerful mobile suit in front and then he keeps the strongest one busy. Then the suits are able to fight to fight the weaker ones without fear of being destroyed by the stronger one."  
  
"So what should we do?" Go toward the area where Heero and Wufei are fighting. The mobile suits will follow and try to stop you, but don't let them. Then start to battle around them and take turns fighting Heero, so when one gets tired, he could take a break by fighting the easier ones. But make sure once in a while when battling Heero, you target another mobile suit."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Heero takes another shot at Wufei and misses, but gets hit from behind. He turns around to see Duo and when he looks to where Wufei is, he isn't there. "Where did he go?" Duo charges straight for him, but he manages to block him in time.  
  
"Sir, we seem to have a huge problem."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"IT seems that somehow the enemy has figures out our plan and is trying to take it apart."  
  
"But how? The girl! She must still remember. Alright, abort the mission, bring all suits back."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It looks like that girl is going to need another shock."  
  
"Hey we didn't do so bad did we?"  
  
"If it wasn't for Reli, we may not of come out so easily."  
  
"Hey, how are you guys?"  
  
"Great, thanks to you."  
  
"NO problem. Now I was talking to Howard and we decided that I should write some kind of program for you guys, so you know some enemy tactics and how to counter them. It should be done in about a day. But first, is the machine fixed? I want to start up again."  
  
Reli and the rest of the Gundam gang decide to go out to the circus for a day of fun, but deep memories are uprooted for Reli. At a nearby conference, another horrible accident happens with Mr. Lee and Milliardo. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis- A trip to the Circus. 


	12. A Trip To The Circus

            _"Hey we didn't do so bad did we?"_

_            "If it wasn't for Reli, we may not of come out so easily."_

_            "Hey, how are you guys?"_

_            "Great, thanks to you."_

_            "NO problem. Now I was talking to Howard and we decided that I should write some kind of program for you guys, so you know some enemy tactics and how to counter them. It should be done in about a day. But first, is the machine fixed? I want to start up again."_

**A Trip to the Circus**

"Reli, where are you?" Quatre looks in every room trying to look for the girl and finally finds her coming out of the mess hall with a soda. "Reli. I've been looking for you all over the place."

            "What's wrong Quatre?" she asks taking a sip.

            "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the circus today."

            "The circus?"

            "Yeah, Trowa's working there today and reserved seats for us. So, do you think you're up to it? You would have to pretend to be Relena Peacecraft though."

            "That name sounds familiar."

            "Well?"

            "Of course."

            "Great. Get your stuff and meet us at the port in 15 minutes."

            "Okay." She starts off towards her room as Quatre heads in the opposite direction.

            Reli, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Hilde and Dorothy all find their seats in the huge crowded circus tent. Duo places his giant bag of popcorn and soda on his lap. "So Reli, do you remember what you have to do?" Quatre asks.

            "Yeah. Pretend to be Relena Peacecraft and act very polite," she answered taking a piece of cotton candy and stuffing it in her mouth.

            "Good." Suddenly the lights dim down and a huge spotlight on the ringmaster appears in the center ring.

            "Ladies and gentleman and children too, we welcome you all to our wonderful circus performance. We have a great show for, including a special performance that will be only shown today."

            Milliardo, along with Mr. Lee sit in a large conference room discussing how to defeat the new enemy. Mr. Lee looks at his watch. "_Only a little longer, and then I'll be done with underlings._"

            "And now, for a final act, we have a special treat. It is seems we have a very special person right now and her name is Relena Peacecraft." The spotlight moves from the ringmaster to Reli in the bleachers. She smiles and waves. "Now as by special request, we would like her to come on down and be part of our final act. Let's cheer her on." He and the rest of the people start to cheer and chant 'Go on down!' Duo pokes her and nudges her too. She finally gets up and walks on down to the rings. Trowa comes out from backstage, in his costume on a horse. She walks up to Trowa and the horse.

            "What am I supposed to do?"

            "Just play along. Now, get up on the horse and sit in front of me." He helps her on and the horse starts to gallop around. Then, Trowa stands up while the horse moves and the crowd cheers. "Alright, get ready to stand."

            "What?" she asks, her eyes growing wider.

            "Trust me." Trowa holds her arms as she stands up on the horse. "Now turn around." She slowly tries to turn, but slips and Trowa catches her. After she finishes turning, the crowd cheers more.

            "That wasn't so bad. This is fun."

            "Now there's one more thing for this part. Hold on to my shoulders and when I tell you to, let go and try to stand up straight." She does as is told as Trowa grabs her legs and starts to lift her up."

            "Trowa what are you doing!"

            "Don't worry. Now let go." As she does, Trowa is now only holding her up as the horse continues the gallop. 

            "I can't believe I'm doing this."

            "This isn't even the best part. Get ready for a jump."

            "What! A jump!" She closes her eyes as Trowa throws her into the air, and just as it seems she is going to fall down, a pair of arms grab her and swing her up. She slowly opens them to see Catherine holding her on the trapeze. "Nice to see you Reli. Don't worry, I won't let you go. Well, at least not yet."

            "What are you talking about?" Catherine throws her and another man grabs her.

            "Trowa told me to take care of you, so don't worry. Catherine and I will make sure nothing happens, especially since there is no net." Reli looks down and gasps. He tosses Reli back to Catherine, who then throws Reli onto the platform, finishing the routine. The crowd roars with enjoyment as Reli falls to her knees on the wooden plank and tries to catch her breath. Catherine lands on the same platform and checks on her. 

            "Are you okay?"

            "I think I just had a heart attack and I'm not sure if I can get down from here!"

            The group including Catherine and Trowa walk around, admiring all the booths outside of the circus tent. "You did a great job out there Reli, for your first time," Catherine comments.

            "It was kinda fun." Suddenly her stomach growls and she puts her hands over her stomach. "But I think it gave me an appetite. I want to eat." They walk down the booths and Quatre stops at an ice cream booth.

            "How about some an ice cream sundae?"

            "An ice cream sundae? _I promised Heero we would get one when we got back,_" she think to herself, starring into space.

            "Reli? Are you okay?" Duo asks.

            "Yeah. I'm fine, but I really don' t feel like an ice cream sundae right now. Let's look for something else."

            Milliardo and Mr. Lee along with other politicians exit the giant building and enter a see of reporters screaming out their name. "How did the conference go?"

            "What about the money issues?"

            "What are you doing about this new threat?" But they simply push their way through. The first car up is a black limo with the driver waiting outside. Mr. Lee enters and the car quickly drives away. As soon as Milliardo's limo arrives, Mr. Lee's car that is now around the corner explodes, sending pieces of flaming car debris everywhere.

            The group of friends continue down the road when they hear a news cast in the distance. "This just in! After the latest peace meeting, Senator Lee's car has exploded while leaving. Him and his driver have not been found and are presumed dead. The other politicians have been kept form leaving until all their vehicles have been checked."

            "This can't be good," Trowa comments

            "It must be the KioDawn Alliance again," Wufei states

            "We gotta get back and see if Milliardo is okay," Reli says running with the others towards where they left the ship.

            Mr. Lee and Katsumi watch the report of his so-called death. "Sir, it looks like your plan is going great."

            "Yes it is. Now I won't have to worry about being one of those stupid politicians. I can finally work on my true destiny, my revenge on Relena Peacecraft."

            Reli becomes really depressed and the others try cheering her up. Sally also finds some interesting facts about the collar around Reli's neck. Once Duo and Trowa find out, they think that they can use it towards Reli's advantage. Meanwhile, Katsumi tries to get close to Heero in hopes of finding out things about the enemy. Next time on **Gundam Wing: Crisis-The Collar and the Girl.**

Okay, I know this might not of been one of my best, but it's coming along. Also, visit my new fanfic website: www.geocities.com/chibireli/index.html.


	13. A Brief Interlude

Hey you guys! Chibi Reli here!I know I haven't posted anything in a real long time, but it's because I have AP's in two weeks and I need to get a 5 out of 5 if I want any college credit. So there won't be anything until probably after May 16. That's when my last AP is and then all i have to worry about is prom and graduation. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and don't forget to keep on reviewing. The more reviews, the more I want to write. That's why I want to write this. AND thanks for the reviews again. Read my other ones too and visit my site, but it won't be updated until after AP's too. I hope to get many more chapters up. That's my summer goal.THanks! Kisses!  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	14. Yay! I'm back!

I can't believe it! It's a dream come true! I've finally finished my APs! (Rapidfire runs by with a banner saying Yay!) Today was the last test I'll ever take as a high schooler. Also, school's pretty much over for me! No finals or regents! (Rapidfire runs by again with the same banner.) Cornell here I come! And now I have time to finish my stories. I want to finish all of them before I leave for college and also start some new ones because I'm full of ideas. SO, new chapters will be out shortly and thanks for hanging on. (Rapidfire roars.) 


	15. The Girl and the Collar

_The group of friends continue down the road when they hear a newscast in the distance. "This just in! After the latest peace meeting, Senator Lee's car has exploded while leaving. Him and his driver have not been found and are presumed dead. The other politicians have been kept form leaving until all their vehicles have been checked."_

_            "This can't be good."_

_            "It must be the KioDawn Alliance again."_

_            "We gotta get back and see if Milliardo is okay."_

_            Mr. Lee and Katsumi watch the report of his so-called death. "Sir, it looks like your plan is going great."_

_            "Yes it is. Now I won't have to worry about being one of those stupid politicians. I can finally work on my true destiny, my revenge on Relena Peacecraft."_

**The Collar and the Girl**

            Reli sits at a table in the kitchen stirring her soup with her spoon. Duo, Trowa and Quatre watch her from the doors. "Why does she look so sad?" Duo asks.

            "I don't know why. Maybe it's just that she's been going through a lot lately," Quatre replies.

            "Maybe. Why don't you try to cheer her up Quatre? Duo and I have to go and talk to Sally about something."

            "Okay. I'll try." Quatre walks in as Duo and Trowa walk down the hallway.

            "So, what does Sally want to talk to us about Trowa?"

            "Something about Reli and that necklace she's wearing. She may have figured out what it's all about."

            "Do you mind if I sit here?" 

            "Go ahead." Quatre sits across from Reli and stirs his tea. He looks at Reli frowning and watching her soup in silence.

            "So Reli, how have you been lately?"

            "Okay. I guess. You?"

            "I'm fine Reli. But I'm really worried about you."

            "Why? I said I was fine." She props her arm on the table and rests her head in her hand.

            "But you don't look fine."

            "I guess, I'm just worried about Heero and this whole war."

            "There's nothing to be worried about. Everything is going to turn out just fine." He takes a sip of his tea and looks straight at her.

            "But what about Heero? He was supposed to go and fight for this girl he loves, but now he's part of the enemy." Reli returns the glance.

            "You don't have to worry about Heero. The girls told us about when you confronted him adn how much he was affected. I bet by now he's fighting, trying to help her out."

            "Then why hasn't he come to us?" She puts her soup spoon down adn pays more attention to Quatre.

            "Heero works alone most of the time. Also, when he does something wrong, he usually won't come to us until he forgives himself. I bet that will be real soon," Quatre replies, taking another sip of his tea.

            "Yeah. IF he's as strong as I think he is, he'll be fine." She smiles and starts to eat her soup.

            "Order whatever you want. I'm treating," Katsumi tells Heero as they sit at an outdoor cafe on one of the colonies. She looks at her menu as Heero keeps his shut.

            "I'll just have water. I'm not that hungry." She looks away from the menu for a second and then returns.

            "Okay then."

            "Why did you want me out here?"

            "I want to get to know you. You're a pretty special guy and I was just wondering about what you're like." She closes her menu as well and gently puts it down on the table.

            "There's nothing interesting about me. I just fight." He takes a drink of water.

            "Come on. There's always something interesting about a person. What do you do?" She crosses both of her hands on the table.

            "I fight."

            "How about outside of work? Like I go and dance. Hey! You should come with me dancing. It would fun." She looks straight at him with her wide eyes, smiling.

            "I don't dance. I'm supposed to fight, so I fight," Heero replies stoically. 

            Duo adn Trowa walk into the medical bay where they see Sally typing on the computer. "So Sally, what did you want to talk to us about?" She jumps and turns around, then breathes a sigh of relief.

            "Duo, you scared me. Now about the information. I have some new information on Reli's collar. It seems that it is some kind of control device, except that right now it isn't fully functional."

            "What do you mean?" Trowa asks. 

            "Who ever took Reli put the collar on her to control her. That's where her different persona came from. They brainwashed her into thinking that she was a little girl so they could manipulate her. That's when her collar was on only partially. When it's on full, it seems that someone could control her emotions and what she thinks. I think that's how she was able to battle Heero that time."

            "So it helps her become a really good soldier."

            "That's right Duo."

            "Why do you say now that it isn't fully functional?" 

            "Well Trowa, she still has the personality of the child, but certain parts of her collar don't seem to work anymore."

            "Because if it did, the enemy could have taken control of her already again."

            "But what about how she knew the plans and how to battle when we were doing tests on her?"

            "She probably still remembers things from on board and as for the tests, all I can think of is that she remembers fighting...."

            "Or maybe the collar is also connected with her gundam I think I have an idea," Trowa replies as he heads for Sally's computer.

            "Milliardo, what's wrong?" Noin asks him in their limo as they return back to NeoPeacemillion from another conference.

            "Nothing."

            "It's about Relena isn't it?" He puts his briefcase on his lap and sighs. 

            "Why is she like this? And why does everyone want to keep her like that?"   

            "It's for the best right now. Reli knows a lot of things about the enemy and that's to our advantage. Once everything's done, we'll get her back to normal."

            "But I want her back to normal now."

            "I hoped you enjoyed the meal," Katsumi tells Heero as they return to the ship.

            "It was nice. Thank you, but know I need to go and work on my gundam." He walks away from her quickly without looking back.

            "That boy is so strange. Normally a man couldn't resist me, but him. How can he resist me? Does he still love the vice foreign minister?" She asks herself as she watches Heero walk away.

            Duo and Trowa decide to conduct a little experiment with Reli and her collar, but things go wrong and now Quatre and Wufei get tied up in the secret. Meanwhile, the enemy makes an announcement saying that he wishes Relena Peacecraft dead and will do anything to get his way. Zechs finally realizes who the man behind the shadows really is. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis- The Enemy's Revealed.

*I haven't come out with one in a long time. (Rapidfire shakes her head up and down). But this is one of those chapters that you need to understand what's going on. Alrighty then, keep reviewing adn check out my site.

-Chibi Reli


	16. Enemy Revealed

**Guess what! As of 7:30 pm EST on Thursday June 20, 2002 I am officially a high school graduate. Yay! It took long enough. Now I'm off to start my college life in August! No more high school!**

**Gundam Wing: Crisis**

**Chapter 14-Enemy Revealed**

            "Alright. Is everything in place Duo?" Trowa asks as he and Duo stand in front of a rather large computer. A few yards in front of them, Reli sits in the simulation pod hooked up to many wires.

            "Yep and I triple checked in just in case."

            "Reli, are you ready?"

            "All set. Let's get this thing started." She moves her hands around the control, getting eager to fight.

            "Starting up battle scenario, level 1." Duo takes one of the levers and pushes it away from him and then types into the computer. Reli starts the simulation and is easily able to hit every mock suit on the screen.

            "Turn it up Duo." Trowa says to the braided pilot as he still watches Reli.

            "Right. Up to level 8." He pushes the lever farther from him. They watch the screen as she is unable to hit any enemy suit. "She's getting hit a lot Trowa. Should we do it now?" HE takes his eyes away from teh scren and looks at Trowa. Trowa nods in agreement.

            "Yeah." Trowa presses a button on the counsel and suddenly Reli's necklace starts to glow. Her reflexes become faster and soon she starts doing better on the simulation. Trowa and Duo watch carefully.

*

            "Where can those two be? They should always be on alert, especially during a time like this," Wufei rants as he and Quatre walk down the hallways.

            "Calm down Wufei. They're probably just sleeping or something. They were doing a lot of work last night."

            "What for?"

            "I really don't know. But the last place they were at was the bay, so we should check there first." AS they open the doors and walk in, they see Trowa and Duo watching Reli in the simulator. "What are you guys doing?"

            "Huh?" They turn around and see Quatre and Wufei standing behind them.

            "Oh, hi you guys. What are you doing here?" Duo says trying to hide the massive machine adn grinning.

            "We've been looking for you guys everywhere. And would you mind answering our question?" Wufei says as he approaches them.

            "Well, you see…" Duo starts before Trowa interupts and takes control.

            "We're training Reli for battle. That necklace around her neck has the ability to make her into a great fighter that we can use for battle."

            "But you can't let her battle. She's a pacifist," Quatre reminds them.

            "Relena is, not Reli. Anyways, she could be the key to winning this war."

            "Trowa, you better look at Reli for a sec. Something isn't right," Duo says as everyone looks in her direction to see the veins in her neck start to expand and pulse. She lifts her hands off the controls and grabs her head, screaming out in pain.

            "What's going on?" Wufei asks concerned.  
            "It looks like the necklace has gone out of control."

            "Shut down the system at least. That's what's making the necklace go crazy," Trowa commands.

            "Right." Duo quickly types on the computer, shutting down the simulator. Reli finally lets go of her head and goes limp. Quatre runs over to the simulation and takes off the seatbelt.

            "Is she okay Quatre?"  
            "I think so. We should take her back to her room though."

*

            "Milliardo, what are you doing here?" Noin asks as she sees Milliardo staring out the window at the stars. She stands next to him and takes his hand in hers.

            "Nothing."

            "Well, if you're not doing anything, Lady Une wants to speak with you and the others about what's happening next. She wants everyone at Preventer's HQ as soon as possible."

            "What about Relena?"

            "I think she would be better off here, but I'll go check with Lady Une."

            "I want her to come. She's safer with us."

            "Okay. I'll just tell Lady Une."

*

            "Now that everything seems under control, we might as well tell you what we came to say."  
            "And what was that Wufei?" Trowa asks as they all look over Reli in her room.

            "Lady Une wants everyone to come to a meeting," Quatre states.

            "So I guess you guys heard?" Noin says as she enters the room.

            "Yeah. Just a few seconds ago," Duo answers. Noin looks between them and sees Reli sleeping on her bed.

            "What's up with Reli? I thought I saw her up a while ago."

            "Oh. WE were playing some games and I guess it was just to much for her to handle," Duo answers grinning widely.

            "Does Lady Une want her to come too?"

            "I'm not so sure Quatre, but Milliardo really wants her to come."

            "He's way too overprotective of her."

            "That's what big brother's do I guess," she answers Wufei. "Well, you better wake Reli up. We have to leave right away."

            "We're all over it," the four say in unison.

*

            "Sir, we haven't made a move on the enemy in a long time. Don't you think we should do something?" Katsumi asks Mr.Lee as she sits on his lap in his office.

            "WE should and I'm already planning it out."

            "Is it going to be an attack?" She starts to play wiht his hair.

            "No. It's going to be a universal threat, telling everyone who I really am."

            "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

            "OF course it is. I think it's time for everyone to know who's the real enemy and soon to be ruler."

*

            "Wow, this building is huge!" Reli looks up at the giant building in her usual disguise with the others.

            "It sure is, but remember Reli, you have to be on your best behavior," Quatre reminds her.

            "I know. You tell me everytime." She crosses her arms and pouts. They all approach the building only to meet Lady Une by the doors.

            "Hello everyone."

            "Hello Lady Une. How's everything?" Noin asks.

            "Fine for now. It looks like Reli is here too." She looks at the girl and waves.

            "Hi." She waves politely back.

            "Well, we better get going inside then."

*

            "So have you gotten any new information?" Milliardo asks Lady Une as everyone except for Reli sits around the conference table.

            "Nothing yet. WE can't find these guys anywhere or where they're getting all there suits from."

            "There has to be something," Noin says.

            "Has anyone found something on Heero at least?"

            "Nope. Nothing on Heero either Wufei."

            "These guys are definitely more resourceful than Oz or even White Fang," Trowa says outloud.

            "So what are we supposed to do now?" Duo asks.

            "We could try getting some more things out of Reli. She probably still remembers things from on board."

            "And how are we supposed to get the information though Quatre?" Lady Une asks.

            "WE could hypnotize her," Noin suggests.

            "Or we could try hacking into that necklace of hers. SAlly thinks that's what makes her the child she thinks she is," Trowa tells eveyrone.  
            "No way. That could hurt Relena."

            "But Zechs, if it's the only way to defeat the enemy, then it wouldn't matter if Reli gets a bit stunned," Duo says.

            "I won't allow it." He crosses his arms across his chest.

            "You gotta learn how to stop being the overprotective big brother Zechs. If we don't try things out, this war could go on for a long time. Don't forget, they have Heero and out of all of us, Heero was the best pilot," Quatre responds, trying to convince Zechs.

            "And if they used the same system on Heero as the did on Reli, who knows what he could be now," Wufei says emphasing Quatre's point.

            "For more news, we have reports of hundreds of people disappearing," Lady Une announces.

            "Disappearing?"

            "We have no idea where they go, but we think the KioDawn Alliance is gathering people to help in the conquest and most likely sing the same control device we're talking about."

            "That means they could be making thousands of Heero's Zechs. We need to act now," Trowa says.

* 

            "There has to be something to do around here." Reli walks down the halls and sees a large metal door with a red x across it. "Well this looks interesting. I wonder how you open it?" She looks to the right and sees a panel. She pressed it and a screen pops up. 

            "Hand print and eye recognition is necessary to enter."

            "Hm." She puts her hand up for a few seconds as the computer scans it. Then a laser comes out. Reli opens her eye and lets the computer scan again. The laser reenters the computer.

            "Recognition complete. Welcome Relena Peacecraft."

            "But I'm not Relena Peacecraft." The doors open and a dark room is suddenly illuminated showing a huge computer counsel. "Wow. This computer's bigger than the one on Neo Peacemillion." She approaches it and presses one of the buttons. "Let's see what we can do." She starts pressing in random buttons and soon a weird screen pops up. "What's this?" She looks at the screen closer. "The Eve Wars? What were the Eve Wars?"

*

            "WE've been here for almost forever. Can't we just make up our minds already?" Duo says frustrated and holding his head in his hands.

            "We would have if Zechs wasn't so head strong."

            "I just want to protect my baby sister Wufei." Suddenly, teh conference screen is turned on showing a shadowy figure.

            "Attention people of Earth and of the colonies. This is the leader of the KioDawn Alliance. I am here to give all leaders an ultimatum. You guys either surrender before the annual Eve Wars ball and give me your full cooperation, or there will be an all out battle with every mobile suit I have. A message will be sent later to each leader shortly so that they can contact me with their answer." The screen turns black.

            "Well that wasn't a very good sign, was it?" Noin says out loud.

            "So sorry pilots. I didn't mean to leave you guys so suddenly." The same man pops back up on screen.

            "What do you want?" Lady Une snaps.

            "I didn't want the other pathetic people to listen to our little conversation."

            "What conversation?"

            "I just wwant to tell you all what a pleasure it has been to fight against you, but that's soon going to end. I will defeat you and I will make little Reli's a life a living nightmare bby slowly taking away everything she loves."

            "Can you at least tell us who you are?" Quatre asks.

            "Surely. I know that the Peacecraft siblings know me. I'm a very close political pal and I'm someone who has recently died thanks to a few plastic explosives."

            "Mr. Lee."

            "That's right Zechs. Now that you know who I am, I must…" Suddenly his face disappears and Reli's pops on.

            "Hey you guys. Nice to see you." She smiles and waves.

            "Reli! What are you doing?" Noin asks.

            "I'm playing with the computer. I even found some really interesting files on the Eve Wars."

            "Reli, get out of there now!" Lady Une commands.

*

            "That was amazing sir. Does this mean when they don't answer, you'll destroy them at the ball?" Katsumi asks putting her hands together.

            "That's what I'm planning on doing."

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Why not?" Heero enters the room quietly.

"They will expect an attack, so all their forces will be prepared. If we let them sweat, they'll become nervous and their judgment clouded. Then we attacked when they start to relax, letting us have the advantage."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll leave you in charge of getting everyhting ready then." Mr. Lee starts to tap on the armrests of his chair.

"Right."

            Reli and the others get ready for the annual Eve Wars Ball in order to remember the end of the horrible war. Meanwhile, the KioDawn Alliance gets ready for the big battle. While the gang is at the ball, Reli is shown exactly what had happened during the war and the role she played and becomes confused with who she really is. Others try to comfort her but she only accepts the comfort of one man. Next time on **Gundam Wing: Crisis- The Eve Wars' Ball**

.           


	17. The Eve Wars' Ball

I know I wanted to post the chapters up more frequently, but getting ready for college and camp has really taken alot out of me. Anyways, here's another chapter and don't forget to review. I like reviews!  
  
Gundam Wing: Crisis Chapter 15- The Eve Wars' Ball  
  
"I hate these engagements. I hate all the snobby politicians." "Oh be quiet Wufei. We have to go to these things if we want to keep our jobs," Sally answers, slapping Wufei on the back. Wufei, Duo and Sally are dressed in a formal military uniform, Hilde in a short black strapless dress, Dorothy in a short black sleeveless dress, and Milliardo and Quatre wearing tuxedos, all waiting in the common room. "I really wish we didn't have to." "After a while, you get used to it Wufei," Quatre comments. "Duo, you remember to behave yourself this time right?" "Yeah. Come on. It was just one time." Duo crosses his arms across his chest and frowns. "I'll be watching him Milliardo, so you don't have to worry." Hilde states, poking Duo in the shoulder for emphasize.  
  
"We really should be getting ready if we want to arrive on time for the opening speeches," Dorothy states. "We're just waiting for Reli, Noin, and Trowa, but they should be here soon," Quatre finishes. * "There. All done." Noin takes a few steps back from Reli sitting in front of the mirror. Noin wears a long black dresses with sleeves and a slit up each leg. "I can't believe we had to do so much work for just one night," Reli comments looking at her freshly styled hair and makeup. "But it was worth it. "Noin, Reli, we should be leaving shortly," Trowa's voice says from the other side of the door. "Coming. Well, we better go and don't forget your mask," Noin says walking out first.  
  
"It's right here." Reli takes a silver and blue feathery mask off of the dresser and heads out as well. They both walk out and meet Trowa outside. "So Trowa, how do I look?" Reli asks, dressed in a long strapless black dress that poofs out on the bottom like a Cinderella dress. "You look just great, just like a princess. You did a great job Noin." "Well thank you, but we should be meeting up with the others right?" "Yeah." Noin starts to walk away as Reli tries to put on her mask. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you Reli?" He holds out his hand and Reli looks at it. "OF course. I would love it." * "DO we have to wear these? IT keeps itching my nose." Reli lifts up her mask and scratches her nose. "It's a masquerade party Reli. You are supposed to wear the masks. And you remember what we told you?" Quatre asks in a yellow mask. "To stay with one of you guys at all times." She puts her mask back on. "We're lucky that they decided to make this years party a masquerade. It will be easier to keep Reli a secret," Trowa whispers to Quatre in his black mask. * "So Reli, how are you enjoying the party?" Lady Une asks Reli.  
  
"It's okay I guess. It's not much of a party though. There are so many old people here and all they do is talk." "Excuse me Lady Une, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," an older man asks. "OF course." Lady Une turns around and starts to talk to the man. "I'm going Lady Une. Bye." Reli walks away from the two elders and looks around. Her attention is brought to a giant screen lowering from the ceiling and an older man on a podium. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's Eve War's Ball. This event is more than a party to celebrate the ending. It is an event to remember all those who fought and died during the war. And thanks to the ESUN, we have this short movie illustrating the war, letting us remember about how horrible war is and how much peace is needed." "HOW come I don't remember any of this?" * "Did you say something Reli? Reli?" Lady Une looks around her, but doesn't see Reli anywhere. "This isn't good." "Hello Lady Une," Trowa says as he approaches her. "Trowa, have you seen Reli?" "Not for a while." "I think I lost her." "WE should go look for her then." They each run in opposite direction in hope of finding her. * Reli walks toward the giant screen, watching the scenes of mobile suits being produced and Oz and White Fang members walking and giving speeches. "This must be the Eve Wars everyone was talking about. I don't seem to remember it, but something does seem familiar." She starts to walk through the crowd, eyes glued to the screen. The scenes soon turn into showing the many battles that had happened during the war. She pushes her way through and walks out in front so she's the only one for a foot radius. The scenes once again change to all the battles scenes involving the Gundams. "Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Shenlong, Tallgeese." She suddenly puts her hands on her head as a headache appears. "And why does my head hurt so much? What are all these things?" She drops to her knees, grabbing her head with her eyes closed screaming. * "Milliardo, have you seen Reli?" Trowa asks. "No, why?" HE takes a drink form his glass. "Lady Une lost sight of her and no one has found seen her since." "We need to find her now." Suddenly, they both hear a very loud scream. "That might be her." * Reli still kneels on the floor shaking her head back and forth as the others look around, not knowing what to do. "Excuse me please." Trowa and Milliardo find their way to the masked girl on the floor. Trowa stands back as Milliardo approaches her. "Reli, are you okay?" Reli opens her eyes and sees him. "Get away from me. You're a monster." She scurries back away from him and wraps herself in her arms, shaking at the sight of him. "Why did you have to do all that? Why didn't you tell me?" "Reli?" Trowa shows himself from behind her older brother. "Trowa?" She gets up, passes Milliardo and runs toward Trowa, putting her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. HE put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Come on Reli. Let's get back to the ship." Trowa starts to lead her through the crowd as people move out of the way. Milliardo gets up and follows them as well. * "Sir, we are almost ready for the big attack. IS there anything else?" the soldier asks Mr. Lee in his chair. "Not that I know of, but our best soldier is in charge of this battle. * "Hey Trowa, you found Reli?" Duo asks as Trowa walks toward them with Reli on his back giving her a piggyback ride. "Yeah. She cried herself to sleep though." "I guess this means we should be heading back, right?" Hilde suggests. "Sounds like a plan to me." They all start to walk away, except for Milliardo and Noin. "Milliardo, what exactly happened?" "I really don't know. What I do know is that the show playing about the war triggered something. And that's all I really want to talk about." HE starts to walk forward, but Noin stops in front of him. "Something else happened, didn't it? That's why Reli is with Trowa and not her big brother." "I went to her, trying to see if she was alright. But all she did was scurry away, saying that I was a monster and then going into Trowa's arms." "That's why you're so upset." "Why Trowa and not me? What have I done wrong?"  
  
Reli's memory has finally come back, but now is confused about who she really is. Meanwhile, a huge battle starts and everyone is sent out. Reli wishes to come along too, hoping it will help her decide, but Quatre and Milliardo say it's too dangerous. Next time on Gundam Wing: Crisis- Revelations.  
  
The ending's coming up really soon. I can't wait. -Chibi Reli 


	18. Revelations

***Just a note: The parts in italic is Relena's subconscious, like when someone starts talking to themselves.

Gundam Wing: Crisis

Chapter 16

Revelations

            "She's been in her room for three days. Shouldn't we do something?" Duo says as he, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo, Noin, Sally, and Hilde stand outside of Relena's door.  
            "We've been trying to, but she won't let anyone in," Hilde comments. 

            "She's been depressed ever since the ball. We should try to do something," Sally suggests.

            "We could if we could get in there," Wufei comments.

            "I got it," Duo exclaims snapping his fingers, "How about we ask Trowa? Reli did go to him and he always seems to know more things about her before any of us."

            "It's worth a try. What do you think Milliardo?" Quatre asks turning to Relena's older brother.

            "Do whatever you want." Milliardo turns around and walks down the hallway.

            "I'll talk to him." Noin turns too and catches up with him.

            "And I'll get Trowa," Hilde states.

*

            "Milliardo, what's your problem?" Noin asks as she runs in front of her husband, blocking his path further.

            "Trowa is." HE crosses his arms and closes his eyes, deep in thought.

            "But why? What has he done?"

            "He's taken my little sister away from me. I'm supposed to be the one in there comforting her. Instead, Trowa is."

            "You can't keep blaming Trowa for this. You're away most of the year anyways and whenever you come to check on her, you always make sure she's safe rather than happy. Trowa's with her year round and that makes him closer to her in certain ways. And no matter you'll always be her big brother, but right now she doesn't need a big brother, she needs a friend. Just let Trowa do his part and you can help by letting have her space and fighting to bring back one of the people she cares for the most." She grabs him by the shoulder and makes him look straight into her eyes.

            "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything Noin."

*

            "Reli, open up. It's Trowa." Relena encloses the blankets around her tighter as she curls into a fetal position on her bed.

            "Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone," she screams so that everyone can hear her.

            "I brought cookies and milk and I know you're hungry." She thinks for a minute and then sits up, the blanket covering everything except her face.      

            "Fine. But I don't want anyone else." The door opens and Trowa comes in with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

            "I see you've been redecorating."

            "Very funny." Relena huffs and takes a cookie as Trowa sits down next to her on the bed.

            "Everyone's worried about you Reli, or should I say Relena?" He places the tray between the two.

            "Everyone's always worried about me. And… I don't know." She finishes her first cookie and goes for the milk, gulping it down in seconds.

            "You're just confused right? About everything?"

            "How couldn't someone be? I can't even figure out who I am anymore. At one point I'm Relena Dorlain, then Relena Peacecraft, then Queen Relena, then Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, then Reli. Who am I now?" She puts the glass down and goes into her blanket more, hiding her face.

            "I know how you feel."

            "How can you know?" She takes another cookie and stuffs it in her mouth.

            "I was once a nameless soldier. People just called me no name and I always wished for a name. Then I gained the name Trowa Barton and once the Marimeia incident was over, I thought I became no name again. But then someone told me that a name is just something other people give you."

            "What?" She pops out of her cave a little bit to hear Trowa better.

            "A name is just a type of label that people give so they can call you something. And I realized that no matter what my name was, I was still the same person inside."

            "Oh Trowa. But I don't even know what I'm supposed to do with my life anymore." She goes back into her cave and starts shaking her head, hoping to get things sorted out somehow.

            "That's different. I can't tell you what you're supposed to do. You have to figure that out for yourself, but I have faith that you will figure it out very soon."

*

            "Sir, the fleet is ready to take off. We have 200 Virgos and 250 Taurus suits. Most of them are of course dolls. We also have an extra 150 of each kind. We're just waiting for one pilot and I know you can guess who that one is." The soldier reports as his superior sits at his desk looking out at space.

            "He'll be there shortly. This will be the final day for the Preventers and that Peacecraft wrench."

*

            "Have they found anything about the Angel mobile suit?" Noin asks as she, Milliardo, and all four Gundam pilots wait in the dock.

            "Nothing yet," Quatre responds.

            "Attention all pilots, a huge fleet of enemy suits have been dispatched and are heading this way. Please report to your suits at once and get ready to leave."

            "I guess that means us," Duo says.

            "Then we better go before things get ugly." They start their way toward the suits until a voice stops them.

            "I want to come too." They all turn around to see Relena standing on a platform.

            "Relena, what are you doing here?" Milliardo asks.

            "I want to fight with you guys."

            "But you can't fight. You have no fighting experience what so ever."

            "Yes I do Quatre. Ask Duo or Trowa or Wufei. They've been training me for weeks now using Angel and I've been doing a great job."

            "What? IS this true?" Milliardo asks.

            "Yeah. And she's actually not that bad," Duo says.

            "I would have to agree on that," Wufei states facing him.

            "How could you guys do this? She's a pacifist," Noin says.

            "Things change sometimes during war. We thought she would be our best shot at winning anyhow. Her Gundam is much more advanced, she knows the enemy, and the collar that she wears can make her a great fighter," Duo states.

            "Also, have you ever thought about if she really wants to be a pacifist? She's been forced into the role of head pacifist by you and other people," Trowa suggests to the three others.

            "All I want to do is help Milliardo. I know I can make more of a difference out there in space than in here being protected like a little kid," Relena says form above.

            "No Relena! And that's final. You're not made for the battlefield. You were meant to stay here away from the battle and guide the people."

            "But Milliardo…" She falls to her knees, trying to hold back her tears.

            "No buts. Let's go guys." Each Gundam pilot looks at the grief stricken girl on her knees, sobbing on the balcony, grabbing on to the railing for dear life, then quickly catch up with Milliardo, all except one. Trowa closes his eyes for a minute and puts his hand in his pocket. He soon takes out a plastic card and throws it on the ground. He walks away saying 'I have faith that you will figure it out very soon'. Relena hears the message as she watches Trowa walk away. She then looks down and sees the card Trowa threw earlier. 

*

            "They really haven't held anything back have they?" Duo says as he cuts through another enemy suit.

            "It doesn't look like it. This guy is really serious about his mission."

            "Has anyone seen Heero?" Wufei asks out loud.

            "I think Zechs is going after him right as we speak," Quatre suggests.

*

            "Yuy, you're going to pay for everything you've done," Milliardo says as he goes through the battlefield.

*

            "Why won't they let me fight? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be a pacifist. Then if I'm a pacifist, why do I want to fight? And what is this card for?" She looks at it, trying to figure out its purpose. "Trowa had to have given it to me for some reason."

            "_I have faith that you will figure it out very soon." Her eyes suddenly grow wide as she solves the mystery._

            "That's it. I better not waste my time here." She gets up off her bed and runs out.

*

            "Howard, someone has gotten into the hanger with the Angel Gundam," one of the men report to Howard on the main deck.

            "DO we know who it is?" he asks.

            "I think it's the vice foreign minister sir. And we can't get in without the card key. What should we do?"

            "Nothing. Don't tell anyone about this and if they ask, say we couldn't stop her. She may be the only chance we have at winning this war."

*

            "Alright. Everything looks functional. Let's just hope that I still know how to fight in this thing." She looks at the keyboard once more and types in a few more keys. The doors leading to the battlefield open and Relena flies out in her Gundam.

*

            "What was that light coming from NeoPeacemillion?" Heero asks out loud as a bright purple light suddenly appears. HE quickly blocks another attack from Zechs though.

*

            "Hey you guys! My radar just picked up some weird mobile suit that came from the direction of NeoPeacemillion," Noin comments.

            "But what suit could it be?" Duo asks.

            "No. She didn't. Who gave her the card key?" Quatre asks everyone, becoming very serious.

            "I did."

            "Why did you do that Trowa? You're putting her life in danger," Quatre comments again.

            "I did what I thought was right. It was Relena's choice to come out here and risk her life."

*

            Using her scythe, Relena cuts the arms and legs off another enemy suit. "One more down. But how am I supposed to find Heero in all this mess?"

            "Relena, what are you doing here?" asks the voice over the radio.

            "I'm fighting Quatre. What does it look like I'm doing?" She slices through another.

            "You shouldn't be out here."

            "I can take care of myself." She suddenly gets hit from behind and jolts forward. In the confusion, other suits start to attack her. "Maybe I can't."

            "You should watch out Relena," Duo says, taking her back.

            "I know, but my computer is messed up." She frantically starts typing hoping for something to work.

            "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of things from here," Trowa says as he comes in front.

*

            "Sir, Relena has been spotted using her Gundam. IS there anything we should do?"

            "Has she destroyed any of our troops?"

            "Only a few suits sir."

            "Then don't worry about her. She's nothing."

*

            "I can't believe this. After all the hard work I put into training and I can't even fight," Relena says out loud to herself.

            "_You can still fight. You're just being too careful. The reason you were given this Gundam was to fight and kill the enemy, not just paralyze it."_

            "That isn't true," she says pounding on the counsel, eyes clenched shut.

            "_You know it is. What about those suits you destroyed when you were first Reli?"_

            "I'm not her anymore though."

            "_Reli will always be a part of you. And so will all the other people you've become."_

            "All the others?" She shakes her head, trying to get the voice out.

            "_The key to everything, to life, is who you are. Not your name, but who you are, what makes you you. That you have to find deep within yourself though. Only then will you become a stronger person. Who are you? Why are you here?"_

            "Who am I? I've had so many different names. I've been a girl, a queen, a politician, but I guess that even through all those stages, I've still been the blond hair, blue eyed Relena who cares about her friends and family and will do anything to help them out, even if it means my life. And right now, I'm in a battle to save everyone, especially the man that I love. That's what I'm doing. I'm fighting for him just as he has for years. My name is my birth name, Relena Peacecraft." Suddenly, her necklace glows purple and falls off into her lap with a click. At the same time, the computer turns on and screens of the battle are shown throughout the cockpit. The Gundam itself starts to glow purple, with Relena taking out her beam saber ready for battle. She picks the necklace off her lap and looks at it.

            "My name is Relena Peacecraft." 

*

            "There are way too many."

            "Duo, behind you!" The Deatehscythe pilot freezes and closes his eyes, ready to be struck. After a few seconds, though, nothing happens.

            "What?" HE opens one eye and seeing that he's not destroyed opens the other. "Huh? Shouldn't I be dead?"

            "No thank you Duo? I'm ashamed." A purple light passes in front and cuts another suit's arms and legs.

            "Relena? No way."

            "Sure is. Now if you don't mind, I have a few suits to take care of."

*

            "Sir, the Angel Gundam is fighting back and is doing great damage," the man says at his computer as he and others watch the fight on a huge screen in front.

            "Where's number one?"

            "He's busy with the Tallgeese. If this goes on, we won't have many suits left."

            "Cancel the battle then. We'll have to replan everything."

*

            "Are you sure?" Number one asks as he blocks another attack.

            "Positive. Return to base immediately."

            "Yes sir." He quickly jets away, before Tallgeese can get another shot.

*

            "They're retreating. This is definitely a good sign," Howard comments as the others on board relax.

*

            "Relena, that was awesome. You were destroying those suits just like we were, without actually destroying them," Duo congratulates Relena as he and the four other pilots stand out of their suits on board NeoPeacemillion.

            "I couldn't have done it without you guys, especially you Trowa. Your advice help came in handy and I think I've finally figured things out." She looks at him and smiles, with him giving a rare smile back.

            "Relena," a voice says from behind. They all turn around to see Milliardo approach and Noin close behind.

            "Uh oh. Here comes the big brother."

            "Relena, I can't believe you did that. You're not supposed to be fighting," he screams only a few feet away from Relena's face.

            "I'm old enough to do whatever I want to Zechs." HE knew she was angry with him since she doesn't use that name unless she's upset with him a great deal.

            "Then I'll have to lock you up in your room."

            "Hold it right there." From behind, Relena takes out a gun and aims it straight at her brother's face.

            "Relena, what are you doing?" he asks.

            "I'm doing what I have to. If you come any closer to try to get me, I'll shoot without a second thought." AS he starts to move, not believing, a shot is taken from Relena's gun, grazing Milliardo's hair. "I told you. Now, if you don't mind, I have other things to attend to." She turns around, putting the gun away and leaves. Milliardo and Noin leave also, but in another direction. All the four boys watch as the siblings leave.

            "Woah, what just happened?" Duo asks dumbfounded.

            "I think Relena just put a gun to Zechs' face," Quatre says.

            "I think that she's finally realized her destiny."

            "Trowa, what are you talking about?" Wufei asks.

            "We'll all see soon enough."

*

            A sudden call comes from the KioDawn Alliance challenging Relena, the Gundam pilots, and the Preventers to a battle to decide the final victor. Meanwhile, dozens of people have gone missing without a trace. Relena finally decides to confront the people of the colonies and of Earth about her decision to lead the battle and to tell them who she really is, with some surprises included. Next time, on Gundam Wing: Crisis- Accepting Fate.

Guess what? I think there are only two chapters left. Took me long enough to get this one done. College has been so much work and I've been working on my Zoid story so much. Anyways, thanks to all those you have stuck by me. Hope you like the chapter. Also, I know there isn't much action, but it's just so long without it. The chapter wasn't supposed to focus on fighting anyways.

-Chibi Reli


	19. Accepting Fate Sorry for the spelling mi...

Gundam Wing: Crisis Excepting Fate  
  
"I can't believe you let Relena into the Gundam. DO you know what kind of danger you put her in?" Zechs screams as he and the remaining four Gundam pilots wait in the main deck.  
  
"She can take care of herself Zechs. She is fully capable. You saw her out there. She even saved Duo," Trowa says, his normal calming voice against Zechs'.  
  
"I completely agree with him Zechs," Wufei says, trying to help Trowa out.  
  
"But she wasn't much help at first."  
  
"She just needed some time to adjust. You probably weren't the greatest the first few times you were out there," Trowa responds, making Zechs fume with anger.  
  
"That's something completely different."  
  
"No it isn't. When will you get rid of that overbearing protective brother attitude and get a dose of reality," Trowa states as his voice starts to higher in a volume no one has heard before.  
  
"That's enough you two. Instead of fighting, maybe you should listen to this," Howard says as he puts up the news on the main screen in front.  
  
"And in recent news, more people have been disappearing from the colonies. Police are unsure of exactly why so many are disappearing and where they are going to."  
  
"Along with the disappearances, a battle broke out yesterday between a new enemy and the Preventers. Things seemed bad for us until an unidentified suit came and helped the Preventers gain victory. Lady Une of the Preventers had this to say."  
  
"WE tried to keep this war a secret because we didn't want everyone becoming scared. Things have become more serious though and the war will now be about the equivalent to the Eve's War. The Preventers will do whatever we can though to prevent another war."  
  
"This just in. It seems that we have just gotten a video from the enemy, calling themselves the KioDawn Alliance. Let's roll the tape."  
  
"Attention those of the Preventers, NeoPeacemillion soldiers, Gundam pilots and that wrench Relena Peacecraft. I hear by declare a final battle to you all, that will happen three days from today, the same day of my daughter's death. The winner of this battle will gain control of all space and the earth and the loser will be punished as decided by the winner. I give you 3 hours to respond to this video and if do not respond, I will attack," Lee's face freezes in place with the smirk haunting everyone.  
  
"Well that doesn't give us much of a choice does it?" Duo comments.  
  
"What should we do then?"  
  
"WE accept Quatre. It's either we accept now and the battle happens later, or we fight now. I think it would be to our advantage to wait." They all turn around to see Relena walk in, still in her pilot's suit.  
  
"Stay out of this Relena, you have no say. This is for soldiers to decide. And get out of that suit. You shouldn't be wearing it in front of so many guys."  
  
"But I am a soldier," she states, making Zechs face her straight on.  
  
"NO you're not. You're a politician. Just because you have a Gundam doesn't mean you're a soldier."  
  
"Fine. Then I put into place Section 12, subsection 8 of the Earth- Space charter. It says in military matters pertaining to the Earth and space, the Vice Foreign Minister has the power to overrule any military and take control unless said otherwise by a higher body." She enforces her statement by crossing her arms over her chest and stamping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Does that even exist?" Quatre asks, looking at Howard.  
  
"I'm checking on that right now." After a few pushes of the keyboard and a few minutes if searching, the section is found. "IT does exist. Sorry Zechs, but she's in control now," he states, turning around in his chair towards them.  
  
"Right. Now will someone get in contact with all major news programs in space and on the earth and say that I will be giving a press conference in 3 hours. That should give them and me enough time to prepare."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." *  
  
"It looks like their three hours are almost up. I wonder what their answer will be?" Lee says, waiting patiently in his chair with Katsumi on one side and Heero leaning against the wall.  
  
"Sir, the Vice Foreign Minister has just sent you a message. She wants you to turn on the television now," a soldier announces as he walks through the door.  
  
"Let's see what she's up to." HE turns on the television a few yards away from him, showing a picture of Relena in her politician's ensemble.  
  
"Throughout the years, I have come across many names. Relena Peacecraft, Relena Dorlain, then back to Peacecraft, then Queen of the world back to a Peacecraft, then Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, and then to Reli. You may not know who Reli is though, so I should tell you. You have all seen the first scenes of battle when an unknown Gundam appeared. The pilot of that Gundam was me, when I was controlled by the enemy themselves. I soon lost my memory and only thought of myself as Reli, until the Eves War ball when I remembered who I really was. The thing is that I have gone through so many names, so many changes in my life, I don't know who I am anymore. It took me until the last battle I had when I went out to the field for the second time ever and the help of a certain someone to make me realize something very important. Though my name and job had changed, I was still the same Relena who cared about her friends and family and who wanted a peaceful life.  
  
"You may think this is a strange speech, but it has meaning. A few hours ago we received a transmission from our enemy, declaring that if we don't' accept his proposal of a battle, he will attack us without warning. So Mr. Lee, the answer is yes. We will battle in three days from now. Along with this, I will be participating in a battle, in order to save a friend.  
  
"I know many think this is against my ideas of total pacifism, and I agree. But I do not agree with those ideas anymore. Mankind will always have a part of themselves that want battles. We thought we could get rid of this part of ourselves quickly, but that will not work. I believe that we must start a much slower process, so future generations can slowly lose all those things that bring about violence and war. WE may not have total pacifism, but maybe our grandchildren and great grandchildren will, and aren't we doing all this now for their futures?  
  
"I know you also all agreed with me because of my ideas and I understand if you will want another leader who still believe in those idea. And that is why after the battle, I declare that an election will take place for the new Vice Foreign Minister. I will participate and I welcome anyone else to as well. If you really do trust me after all these years, no matter what ideas, I will continue to be the Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
"A friend of mine has been taken away as well by the KioDawn Alliance as I know many of the ones you care about may have. HE has helped me out so many times and saved me so many times, and I've never been able to repay him- until now. If you had the chance to rescue someone you care about with all your heart, even if it went against something you believed in, wouldn't you go against the belief? I also urge everyone who can to come help the effort. Even if you believe war is wrong, if we do not fight together, the KioDawn Alliance will take over. Then what? And from now on, I will be named Relena Peacecraft, not because I believe in the Peacecraft beliefs, but because it was my birth name. I thank you all and will not be taking any questions." The transmission ends. *  
  
"Relena, are you crazy? Do you know what you've just done?" Zechs says as his little sister walks by him without a second glance and past the other pilots.  
  
"Of course I know. I just declared war and you can't convince me not to go into battle."  
  
"Of course I can. I'm your brother." She suddenly stops in her tracks and turns around.  
  
"It doesn't seem that way most of the times. You gave me up all those years to the Dorlains and never came to see me or anything. Then you appear one day and tell Noin to take care of me. Then you become my enemy, disappear, and then reappear all of a sudden. That isn't exactly being very brother like. Trowa was more of a brother to me in this short time. And Heero, he has saved me a number of times, risking his own death. When have you done a thing like that for me? This is the only way I can think of repaying him. It's my fault he's in this mess and I'm going to get him out. I know he would do the same for me," she screams at him, trying to make him see things through his thick skull.  
  
"Relena, you don't know what you're talking about," Zechs says putting both his hands on her shoulders, but she backs away, shaking them off.  
  
"But I do. Stop treating me like a little girl. You missed that age. I love him Zechs. I don't care if he doesn't love me back, but I will do whatever I need to do rescue him, just as I would with any other one of my friends. Now if you don't mind, I have a battle to get ready for."  
  
"Woah. Go princess," Duo comments as he watches Relena walk down the corridor, leaving a stunned Zechs. Trowa soon starts to follow.  
  
"And where are you going Barton?" Zechs asks.  
  
"I'm going to help out the commander."  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Duo comments as he and the two remaining pilots follow. "What are we getting ourselves into?" *  
  
"Hey Relena. What happened back there?" Quatre asks, finally catching up to Relena.  
  
"I only did what I needed to do. HE still thinks of me as a little girl. I've been running the world for how many years and he still can't think of me anything else, but a little girl."  
  
"And he never will. Even though I'm in charge of my father's business and have been doing it for quite some time, my older sisters still think of me as their baby brother. It's what older siblings do." He gets in front of her and makes her stop.  
  
"I guess. Maybe I was harsh, but I'm not going to change my mind at all and I won't apologize for any of the things he has said to me until he realizes I can take care of myself." *  
  
"Zechs, what's wrong?" Noin asks as she watches Zechs beat up a worn punching bag.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"OF course something's wrong. You usually don't start punching a bag that hard unless you have some issues to deal with. And if I didn't know better, it's because of Relena. I saw the announcement. I think it's a big step for Relena." She gets closer to him. But not close enough that he might hit her.  
  
"A big foolish step that might just jeopardize the whole universe."  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"She's giving up her ideals and her job all to save. It's like she's saying everything she has done is wrong." He gives another hit.  
  
"She's an adult now Zechs. You gotta realize that. The reason she was placed into the job of Vice Foreign Minister was because she was pretty much forced into it. She was forced into all the roles she had. If she never found out about her heritage, she would still be an innocent girl attending college and hanging out with friends. She never had that opportunity."  
  
"So?" He stops and looks at Noin.  
  
"It's time for her to realize what she wants. All she's been doing is caring about others. When was the last time she ever did anything for herself Zechs? The last time she took a vacation, or even a day off. Can you remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Being Reli and seeing things from a different way have finally helped her to realize who she really is and not what others want her to be. Her accepting the battle was like her accepting who she really is. And if she wants to save Heero, she should. He has saved her countless times, even though he never had to. She owes him that."  
  
"But she's risking everything for that pilot."  
  
"If you were in her shoes, wouldn't you?" *  
  
"Relena, dinner's ready. You better come before Duo eats your portion again," Trowa announces as he enters the hanger, seeing Relena sitting on Angel's foot.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Relena? Duo burned the teddy bear Heero got you."  
  
"Uh huh. What?!" She asks, awaking from her stupor to see Trowa a few feet away.  
  
"You were thinking."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. It's just that.am I doing the right thing? Going out and battling? I've hardly had any experience." She looks at him, looking for an answer.  
  
"You did great in the simulators and during the battle the other day."  
  
"But I'm going against what I used to preach."  
  
"Everyone's views change. But you're not fighting this battle for your ideals like you said in your speech."  
  
"I'm doing it for Heero and for you guys and everyone else. Well, we better go before Duo eats everything in sight." She gets up and heads out the door, a little more confident with Trowa right by her side. *  
  
"T minus 10 minutes Miss Peacecraft," one soldier announces on NeoPeacemillion as Relena along with thousands of troops wait outside in space, awaiting the battle.  
  
"Alright. Trowa?"  
  
"All set and so is my section."  
  
"Duo? Wufei? Quatre?"  
  
"All set princess."  
  
"Everyone's ready."  
  
"My section is also ready."  
  
"And everything's set up in the hangar for emergency repairs."  
  
"The deck is ready to help out too Relena."  
  
"Preventer's troops are ready as well along with the main headquaters, with more troops on standby Relena."  
  
"Zechs and I are ready too Relena."  
  
"Good. Zechs?"  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things and I really didn't mean any of the them. It's just that."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Relena. You were completely right. I should be the one apologizing. I've been holding you back for such a long time. You have really shown that you have the ability to take care of a planet and several colonies and I was foolish to think you couldn't take care of your own life. Do what you want, and I'll always be right next to you."  
  
"Thank you Zechs. Alright guys, let's get ready. Let's make this a battle for everyone to remember." *  
  
It looks like the final battle is about to happen, with Relena heading the charge. While the Gundam pilots fight their part, Relena finds Heero and tries to convince him to return, only to be interrupted by Katsumi and her mobile suit. Will the pilots be able to defeat the KioDawn Alliance? Will Relena be able to bring peace once again safely or will a sacrifice have to be made. Next time, on the last chapter of Gundam Wing: Crisis- Angel of Love and Peace.  
  
*  
  
I meant for Zechs to act like a jerk, but I think it will all come together in the end. I did make him seem like a nice guy at the end though. I hope you guys really like the story. And there is only one more chapter left. There will be a sequel to this story, but it will be more romance and humor. I hope you guys keep reading. Luv ya!  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	20. READ THIS!

It's another announcement. I know. Just hold in there.  
  
Rapidfire runs in and holds a giant red STOP sign  
  
I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have a good reason. Try having a 2 hour test once or twice a week where the mean is just above a 60, 70's being really high. Engineering is a hard major and takes up a lot of my time. I haven't even had enough time to enjoy a social life in college. Anyways, I only have three more weeks and then it's the summer for me. I promise to update more often after May 20th or so. Until then, please stay in there and I promise I won't let you down. Rapidfire puts down the STOP sign and walks away.  
  
Until later days-  
  
Chibi Reli 


	21. Angel of Love and Peace

This is it ladies and gentlemen. The last chapter to this story. It's long, but Chibi Reli likes it.  
  
Gundam Wing: Crisis- Angel of Love and Peace  
  
"So here I am. Relena Peacecraft, the princess of peace, the most powerful politician who avocated total pacifism to the letter, the woman who even condoned war and battles in movies. And now I'm here, leading a massive army of thousands of mobile suits into a battle which can change history as we know it. What am I thinking?" She asks outloud, putting her hand around the necklace given to her.  
  
"Two minutes left Miss Relena," Howard reports onscreen.  
  
"Thanks. Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Section 1 ready Relena," Quatre answers.  
  
"Section 2 all set Princess," Duo comments, giving the thumbs up.  
  
"Section 3 is awaiting your command," Trowa answers.  
  
"Section 4 is waiting," Wufei states.  
  
"Section 5 is all good Relena," Milliardo says.  
  
"And section 6 is ready and waiting right behind you Relena," Noin comments.  
  
"One minute Miss Relena."  
  
"Relena, are you ready?" Trowa asks over the line.  
  
"I don't know. What in the world am I doing?" She asks outloud, grabbing her controls.  
  
"You're being a leader Relena and you're fighting for what you believe in and the man you love," Trowa answers, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"T minus thirty seconds."  
  
"Alright. Everyone get ready. WE'll let them make the first move, so be ready to move out of the way if need be," Relena commands, watching the horizon for any movements.  
  
"10,9,8." the countdown begins as Sally, Hilde, Dorothy and the other members of the crew await the start of battle.  
  
"7,6,5." the Gundam pilots await the commands.  
  
"4,3,2." Relena continues her watch, taking her hand off her necklace.  
  
"1,0." Eveyone waits silently as the horizon stays dark, until dozens of beams of light appear and head straight towards the group. *  
"Only a few more minutes sir," Katsumi reports as she sits in the cockpit of her mobile suit overlooking the trrops in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I know. IS everyone set?" Mr. Lee asks, his face showing his anticipation.  
  
"All mobile dolls are fully functional and all soldiers are ready for attack. Number one and I are also standing by," she says, looking at the man next to her.  
  
"Less than a minute."  
  
"One, you know what to do right?"  
  
"Yes sir." He nods his head, grip tightening on his controls.  
  
"You'll finally get what you deserve Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"10,9,8,7,6."  
  
"Fire when times up and show them what we're made of." His fist becomes tighter, his knuckles turning white.  
  
"5,4,3,2,1,0."  
  
"Fire!" he commands as the hundreds of beams shoot forward. *  
"How is everyone?" Relena asks as ashe dodges another suit.  
  
"Everyone was able to escape that first blast, but the enemy is letting go a huge number of mobile suits," Howard reports from the ship.  
  
"Then we better start this. And just stay close Relena."  
  
"I'll be just fine Noin," Relena says as she goes deeper into the battle. *  
"How's the battle going?" Mr. Lee asks Katsumi as she watches the battle from the side lines.  
  
"We've started our attack and we seem evenly matched for the most part. But that will change once we get him out there." She grins evily while eyeing the pilot.  
  
"Alright then. Number one, get ready for battle now."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be out in a few minutes." HE starts typing away at his computer, getting ready.  
  
"Take your time. I want to see what happens." He leans back in his chair, taking a drink from his glass of water and then squeezing the teddy bear on his desk lightly. *  
"Does anyone see Heero?"  
  
"Nothing yet Relena," Trowa responds as the troops fight back, trying not to kill anyone who might be inside one of the enemy sutis.  
  
"HE has to be here somewhere. We've already been in battle for a while," Duo states, slicing a head off.  
  
"There is are some suits that just seems to be standing around," Sally says over the speakers.  
  
"That isn't Heero's style though. But maybe we should do something about it," Quatre comments.  
  
"Just keep an eye on it," Relena says as she cuts off an enemy's arm and goes for another one.  
  
"Relena, a new suit has entered the battle and is quickly taking down men. I think it may be Heero," HOwards reports, watching as the lights representing their suits suddenly disappear in one section.  
  
"Alright. I'm going after it then." She starts to jet off but Milliardo blocks her off.  
  
"You can't be serious Relena. I'll handle him."  
  
"No Milliardo. I have to do this. You just stay here and help the others." She moves around him and speeds off, leaving him to destroying the suits behind her. *  
"This is way too easy," Heero says as he destroys another suit.  
  
"Number one, there is a strange mobile suit heading your way," Katsumi reports.  
  
"It's probably that princess brat. Take care of her."  
  
"Yes sir." After slicing another one, he jets off to meet Relena. *  
"That's not Wing Zero. And he doesn't seem to be over there. Where is he?" Relena wonders outloud after disabling another suit.  
  
"Miss Relena! Mobile suit right behind you!" one of the men shout. She quickly moves out of the way, barely missing having her arm shot off. *  
"Missed." HE goes back around and tries for another shot, only to miss again. HE then drops his gun and takes out his saber.  
  
"Heero. Is that you?" Relena asks, taking her's as well and blocking Heero's strike.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"Heero. It's me Relena. You gotta remember."  
  
"I don't need to remember anything. So just fight me or else let me destroy you." He attacks more fiercely this time, shaking her up. ***  
"IT looks like Relena has found Heero," Duo comments as he sees their battle thorugh a small part of his screen.  
  
"Yeah, but is she ready to handle it?" Wufei asks outloud.  
  
"This doesn't look good for her," Noin says.  
  
"I think I have an idea. Lady Une, contact all television channels and tell them to air the footage of Relena and Heero. We may just have to use an old strategy of ours," Quatre says, a small grin on his face.  
  
"I'm on it Quatre," Lady Une responds. ***  
  
"I forgot Heero was the best pilots out of the bunch. I really gotta be careful," Relena whispers.  
  
"Just get outta my way," Heero commands as he attacks again.  
  
"Heero you gotta realize who you really are. The enemy is just using you." Her Gundam shakes and she feels something bang onher chest. She looks down and sees the necklave Heero had gotten for her. "Don't you remember this?" Relena asks, taking out the necklace from Heero and letting it swing slowly. "You gave it to me back then when you first recused me from Yoshido. You gotta remember."  
  
"That necklace. *Heero enters a jewelry store and goes up to the counter. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up an order under the name Yuy." The old man turns around and looks at Heero. "Let me look for it." He goes into the back room, but then quickly gets out. "Here we go sir. I must say, this is a pretty expensive piece of jewelry. It must be for someone special." "It's for a friend," Heero said back in his cold voice. "Well then, it must be for a girl no doubt." "Hm." "So, is it anyone I know?" Heero pays the man and takes the box from him. "Everyone knows her. You hear her name everyday." He leaves the store and leaves the old man with a inquisitive look on his face.*  
  
Relena? What are these thoughts!" he screams, as he grabs his head and moves away. ***  
  
"One how are you doing? One?" Katsumi asks, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Get out of my head!" he screams again.  
  
"That damn Peacecraft brat. Men, take control. I have some business to attend to."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Katsumi blasts off towards the two, while getting in touch with Mr. Lee.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem. One may be reverting back to himself."  
  
"Then fix it. We can't afford to loose him," he says, slamming his fists on the table.  
  
"Yes sir." ***  
"Huh? Mama. Papa. What's happening?" a little girl asks as her family watches tv and the battle scene suddenly appears on the screen.  
  
"IT looks like the final battle has started already. And that looks like Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain's so called suit," the mother asks as she switches the channels, seeing the same on each one. ***  
"IT's all setup Quatre," Lady Une reports.  
  
"Good. Then just set it up so everyone could here what Relena and Heero are talking about," Quatre reports.  
  
"Shouldn't we go help Relena? She looks like she's have some problems," Noin replies.  
  
"We can't afford that right now. There are too many suits," Duo says.  
  
"We have to trust her though. That Gundam of hers will take care of her. WE just gotta believe in her," Trowa says as he takes down another suit. ***  
"You remember Heero don't you? Remember that time I found you on the beach and the times we danced and all the times you had come to rescue me," Relena says as she tries a swing at him herself.  
  
"*Heero looks at the Gundam as it sways back and forth with the light reflecting off of it. "Relena. Ug!" He hopes back into his suit and closes the cockpit behind. "I'll have you next time." With those words, he flies out of the hole he made.  
  
"Heero, please come back."*  
  
Stop it. Just stop it."  
  
"You heard the man," Katsumi says as she attacks Relena, ctaching her offgaurd.  
  
"Who are you?" Relena asks as she tries to defend herself, starting the dance between them, Heero in the background.  
  
"My name is Katsumi. A very close follower of Mr. Lee."  
  
"Why are you following him?"  
  
"Because of the same reason you follow One around. I would do anything for him, even die."  
  
"HE doesn't care for you. If he did, he wouldn't make you fight. He's a empty man who is controlling people against their will to fight a war that is completely meaningless." ***  
"What's going on?" one of the men on base ask as he and the others watch the fight.  
  
"IT looks like Katsumi is fighting Miss Relena." ***  
"One don't listen to a word she says," Katsumi commands as he watched the two women fight.  
  
"Don't listen to her Heero. She's just tricking you. Believe in me," she pleads.  
  
"Stop confusing me."  
  
"We don't have time for this." Katsumi suddenly flies straight for Relena, smashing her arm through Angel's head. Relena's whole body jerks at the attack, coming up with one last attack as Katsumi continues to attack.  
  
"There's no way Angel can fight after these attacks. IT looks like there's only one way to get you out of this Heero. I'm just going to have to self-destruct." She opens a flap above her head and presses the red button under it, sounding off an alarm. ***  
"Relena. Don't do it," Noin screams, trying to get to her through all the suits, being unsuccessful.  
  
"Dammit. We can't get to her," Milliardo states. ***  
"This is going even better than I thought. There's no way blowing herself up is going to have One return to his normal self." ***  
Katsumi takes once last punch, sending her arm straight through Angel's body. "It looks like my job here is done." She tries to take her arm out, but it won't let out. "What in the.let go of me."  
  
"It was your decision to attack and because of that it's your decision to die."  
  
"You're crazy! I'm just gonna have to shot my way outta here." She takes out a gun and aims it towards Relena.  
  
"If I blow up, you blow up."  
  
"Hnn," Katsumi growls as she tries to get free.  
  
"I'm doing what I have to do. IN order to help free all those that have been enslaved. I just hope that this will bring you back to your sense and I hope that you will always know how much I care for you. This is my way of thanking you for everything you've done for me and I want you to know I will love you no matter who or what you do. Good bye Chuchu," Relena says, looking at Heero, tears starting down her eyes.  
  
"Chuchu?  
  
*"What are you doing?" he sadi in his stern voice.  
"I;m trying to make you smile. I haven't seen you smile once and I'll make it my mission to make you smile." She takes the teddybear and shakes it back and forth in front of Heero's face.*  
* "WE're both going to get there, right Heero?"  
"Yeah. We'll both get there, no matter what."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Then I promise too and while we're at it, why don't we add a hot fudge sundae into that promise?"  
"Sure, why not," Heero said with his voice having a bit of happiness in it. He laid back down on the floor, looked at the ceiling and then at Relena. Relena smiles back.*  
Relena!" Heero starts to head towards Relena but before he knows it, Relena's Gundam is engulfed in a ball of light, spreading throughout space. "No. Relena!"  
  
***  
Everyone stops as they see the explosion from far away. "I can't believe she did that," Howard says.  
  
"She gave up her life for us," Wufei says.  
  
"Relena. It can't be. No. No!" Milliardo screams as he covers his face with this hands. ***  
"No. Katsumi," Mr. Lee says, bowing his head trying not to shed tears. ***  
"Miss Relena killed herself," another man from the base says after watching the scene unfold.  
  
"She self-destructed in order to save the one that she loves."  
  
"And she didn't even know if it would work."  
  
"What are we doing here? WE should be on Miss Relena's side." Cheers are heard throughout the bases as the necklaces around their necks turn black. ***  
"Heero. Are you okay?" Duo asks, suddenly remembering his former ally.  
  
"."  
  
"Leave him alone. HE needs some time and we gotta concentrate on not getting ourselves killed," Trowa replies.  
  
"Hey you guys. You won't believe it. People from the different bases have taken complete control of the bases and are surrendering. Hopefully, the main base will be taken soon," Howard reports.  
  
"At least something good will come out of Relena's sacrifice," Quatre replies. ***  
"Sir. We have a problem," one man reports.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Most of the soldiers are rioting. They don't seem to be under our control any more."  
  
"Well then do something about it!" Mr. Lee commands, standing from his desk.  
  
"We don't know." The screen goes blank.  
  
"You'll pay for this Peacecraft," he says, making his way out of the room. ***  
"Hey. They're stopping. But why?" Lady Une questions as she watches all the suits stop. Suddenly a strange man appears on the screen.  
  
"Attention Preventers. We the people of Miss Relena have taken control of all KioDawn bases. We are truly sorry for all the pain and deaths we may have caused and are willing to give ourselves in to be punished for our deeds. In the memory of Miss Relena who gave her life for us."  
  
"Alright then. Let's round up the last of the troops that aren't mobile suits," Duo says, grinning.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to go check on Heero," Quatre says. ***  
"Is the war really over?" Hilde asks.  
  
"I think it is. Thanks of course to Relena," Lady Une reports. ***  
"Heero. Are you there?" Silence. "Heero?" Silence. "It's painful isn't it? But she did it to save all of us and it worked. At least she didn't die in vain."  
  
"Please just leave me alone Quatre," Heero says, hiding his face from view.  
  
"Alright. But we'll be waiting for you back on NeoPeacemillion."  
  
"Why? Why did you do that Relena?" Heero asks outloud, his body starting to shake.  
  
"I'm glad you're you Heero," a voice says over the intercom.  
  
"Relena?" HE suddenly sees a small falsh from away and flies towards it. He stops and sees a body floating in space. He moves close enough so the body floats towards him and catches it. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Heero," Relena says.  
  
"Everyone will be glad you're alive." He wraps his arms around her, keeping her standing.  
  
"Please don't tell them. Not yet. I just want some rest now." She rests her head on his chest and falls asleep.  
  
"Anything you want," he whispers. ***  
A blond haired woman slowly walks her way down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. A leg wrapped in bandages peaks out from her robe as do serveal other ones on her arms and chest. She comes up to a room a peers in to see a group of her friend's minus one pilot watching tv.  
  
"Churchs, synagogues, temples, and other places all over the world are continuing to mourn the lost of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. She was a great woman, especially at the age of 19. Her person will be greatly missed, but as all things must go along, so is the way of life for everyone."  
  
"And the time that everyone has waited for has arrived. The winner of the elections was none other than Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain herself. IT seems though she went against her ideals of total pacifism, people found her action justified in giving up her life for the ones that she loved. Unfortunately, though she is no longer among us, the position will go to Mr. Yamato Seki. He will be sworn into office one month from today."  
  
"Preventer's say that all men who were forced into battle wiil not be prosecuted, but those who willing went in have been capture. The whereabouts of Mr. Lee though, the leader of the KioDawn alliance is still at large. Lady Une has posted a bounty of 25 million dollars for the arrest of this man."  
  
"It's good to hear things are getting back to normal." She works her way down and soon sees the missing pilot looking outside at the stars. She makes her way, her reflection and his showing in the window.  
  
"You should be in bed. You still need to rest and people may be able to see you," he says as she makes her way towards the window, leaning onit for support, a gundam shining around her neck.  
  
"I know, but I needed to get out of that room. And I was careful." Silence covers the two.  
  
"Why did you do it? Self-destruct like that?" he asks, looking at her for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Because I had run out of options. I tried talking to you, but that didn't work. And then that woman appeared and the only thing I could think of doing was pushiong the button. I hoped that would make something rattle in that thick skull of yours," she replies, letting a smile appear and a small giggle.  
  
"I'm not worth that though." HE turns his eyes back outside.  
  
"To me you are. That's why I did all of it. I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life." Silence covers again. "I guess I should be heading back then." She turns around carefully and attempts to make a step, only to trip on herself. But before she lands on the ground, a strong pair of arms capture her.  
  
"You should be more careful," he says. Relena slowly lifts her head up and looks straight into Heero's eyes. Only a few seconds seem to pass like years as Heero lowers his head towards her, capturing her in a kiss. ***  
"I'm glad that you have chosen me to be your new Vice Foreign Minister and I promise to do whatever it takes to put Miss Relena's new ideals into practice," the black haired man announces on podium.  
  
"Excuse me Vice Foreign Minister Seki, but what do you think Miss Relena would want to do with mobile suits, especially the gundams?"  
  
"I believe Miss Relena wanted us to slowly get rid of all our weapons. I believe that she would've wanted to get rid of the Gundams first, since they are our most powerful weapons. SO by taking them away, we take a major step in disarmament."  
  
"I think you're wrong Vice Foreign Minister Seki," a voice says from the back. Eveyrone looks back to see a blond haired woman with sunglasses starring at them. She slowly takes them off, revealing blue eyes.  
  
"Vice Foreign Minister DOrlain?" Mr. Seki exclaims.  
  
"Ex-Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. And it's Peacecraft now. As for your thoughts, it may seem like a good idea at first but may not be in the long run. The Gundams are a symbol for peace because in each battle, they always battle for peace and will always fight for what's right. They've even gone as far as not destroying mobile suits, but disabling them even though they can get rid of them easily.  
  
"Instead, the best thing to do would be to get rid of the regular mobile suits and weapons such as cannons and guns which are easier for terrorists to take and are the greatest threat. And if something happens as a terrorist group does appear and we have no mobile suits, we still have the Gundams, who will surely fight for the right side."  
  
"Are you really alive? How did you survive?" the reporters ask, bombarding her with questions.  
  
"I'm sorry I did not come out earlier, but I needed some time to rest so my injuries could heal properly. I also wanted to see how everyone would get along without me, and it seems that you are all fine and that you will not need me anymore."  
  
"But you won the elections. The position is rightfully yours. The people want you."  
  
"Yes. Return to your post Miss Relena. We want you back Miss Relena," the reporters say.  
  
"If it's that important to you then, I wish to speak to you all about a compromise." Heero looks from the balcony on top and watches Relena as she approached the front.  
  
"Good job Relena," he whispers, smiling. ***  
"Excuse me? Excuse me sir?" Heero stops in his tracks and turns around to see an older man looking straight at him. "Are you Mr. Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's a package for you at the front desk from the Vice Foreign Minister. Come this way." Heero follows the old man to the desk and waits in front as he goes behind and takes out a box wrapped in silver. "Here you go sir."  
  
Heero slowly takes off the silver wrapping covering the small box and soon reveals a white one under. He opens the top and reaches inside, pulling out a small object in tisuue paper. Upon further unwrapping, a small figurine in the shape of Angel gunam appears. He cafefully holds it in the palmof his hand and looks into the box, seeing a small piece of pink paper. Still holding the figure with the utmost care, he pulls out the paper and starts to read what had been written down in prefect cursive.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
If this gets to you, it means that the people have decided to take my suggestion for me to share the responsibilities of the position with Mr. Seki. Things should hopefully be less stressful with his help and maybe I'll have the opportunity to have a life as well. I mean, I am still young.  
  
Anyways, I hope this finds you in good health. I never got to thank you for the necklace you got me. I will never take it off. I promise.  
  
I want to thank you too for risking your life for me once again. I think I've finally lost count there have been so many times. I'm just glad that I was able to save you once. That's one down and a whole bunch to go.  
  
I just want you to know that even though you may not always be around, I always think about you and I hope I can see you soon. I would love it if you would just come visit me every now and then. I could even try to squeeze a little time for a lunch break or something. I would just like to see you when not related to work. You don't know how much strength you give me every day.  
  
It looks like I've written enough for today. I hope to see you again soon. I hope you like the statue too. It's made out of some gundanium found from Angel's wreckage, so in a way, it really is her.  
  
Your Angel of Love and Peace,  
  
Relena  
  
"Maybe sometime Relena," he whispers as the others pass him by. HE smiles as he puts the Gundam back in its box with the the note and walks out.  
  
And there you go. It took long enough, but Chibi Reli finished her story. Yay! Anyways, it's not the end, so stay tuned. And thanks for all your comments. 


	22. Dear readers

To my readers-

I said that the story would continue and I was planning on writing a sequel. I had the idea but nothing seemed to have gone. It no longer seems good and would just be another failed fanfic. I think that the ending I have done will be enough. Thanks to everyone though.

-Chibi Reli


End file.
